Golden Rose
by Aratte
Summary: Co-written with AsakuraHannah. "Raja yang kontroversial, dengan budak laki-lakinya, dalam bayang-bayang kehidupan istana emas." Harem!AU RivaEre.
1. Chapter 1

"_Raja yang kontroversial, dengan budak laki-lakinya, dalam bayang-bayang kehidupan istana emas."_

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.

YAOI slash, AU-Harem, R18, collab fic, Levi*Eren

Roleplayed/Co-written by : **Aratte & AsakuraHannah**

Harem berarti budak, istri simpanan, selir. Latarnya mengikuti gaya timur tengah di jaman abad ke-15, tapi tetep mengambil setting tempat dunia snk. Ada maria, rose, sina, dll. Lahannya tanah gersang, lautan luas, padang pasir. Collab bersama AsakuraHannah. Fanfik ini adalah hasil RP dan collab kami berdua. Paragraf demi paragraf kami tulis bergantian saling sambung menyambung hingga membentuk cerita.

* * *

-**Golden Rose**-

_Chapter 1_

Sang raja bukan peminat perempuan—Ini bukan hal baru. Desas-desus tentangnya berhembus sekencang angin di stepa gersang. Di usia ke-30, dominasinya membentang sepanjang laut hijau, merambah benteng-benteng berpagar betis masif bernama Sina, Maria dan Rose. Spektakuler dalam sepak terjang menaklukkan wilayah, dia disebut raja sekaligus tentara terperkasa di masa muda. Ah. Dia masih tampak muda saat ini, tinggi badannya membuat banyak pihak salah persepsi. Hiraukan fakta tentang orientasi; sang raja memiliki istana harem berlapis-lapis, di pinggir laut, didiami seratus wanita terbaik seluruh negeri, ditambah beberapa budak laki-laki pemilik fisik-fisik terbaik, untuk menjadi pengawal dan pendamping.

Dicintai dan dibenci karena kekontroversialan, ramalan telah dituturkan ketika ia masih berayun dalam dondangan. Lukisan tarot miliknya menggambarkan figur pria yang terjatuh, tertimpa sepuluh pokok raksasa, dan garis pemerintahan Ackerman akan berakhir olehnya pada usia ke-34. Ramalan ini tenggelam oleh kekuatan adikaranya.

Malam itu, ia duduk dengan sehelai piama sutra hitam di atas ranjang berbau kesturi.

Ia menatap hampa ke langit-langit, bosan, menunggu. Penasihat dan cendekiawannya mengirim surat protes; menganggap dirinya mangkir dari tugas menanam benih ke dalam tubuh haremnya. Masa bodoh. Seorang bocah Eropa bermata hijau yang mengusik rencananya. Gairahnya berkumpul di antara kedua kakinya dan memburamkan isi kepala. Meneruskan keturunan bisa menunggu barang satu atau dua hari.

Tidak ada kata menunggu untuk mengklaim bocah itu, haremnya yang paling hijau.

.

Eren Jaeger, bocah berumur 15 tahun tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan saudara kandungnya, Mikasa, di pinggiran kota. Tempat tinggalnya kumuh dalam kompleks saluran air yang mengalir langsung ke laut—meski dia tidak pernah menjelajah terlalu jauh dari rumahnya saat ini. Kakek teman baiknya, Armin, selalu memperingati mereka akan betapa bahayanya laut. Yang boleh menikmati keindahannya hanyalah sang maha kuasa yang memiliki istana megah di pinggir lautan. Ketiga bocah berjanji untuk pergi ke laut saat mereka dewasa. Sayembara menjadi pengawal istana akan datang beberapa tahun lagi, tepat ketika mereka berumur 18 tahun.

Nasib berkata lain ketika krisis bahan pangan mendera rakyat. Eren dipaksa bertahan hidup dengan mencuri barang-barang mahal. Rakyat menjadi ganas dan haus akan kehidupan yang lebih baik, tinggal di daerah terpencil memaksa dirinya untuk tidak mempercayai orang. Rumahnya dijarah untuk bahan pangan dan sandang, orangtuanya dibunuh tidak lama setelah Ibunya menyembunyikan dia dan Mikasa di ruang bawah tanah. Eren menumpang tinggal di gubuk Armin dan kakeknya yang sakit-sakitan. Bertiga berusaha mencukupi sehari-hari dengan berjualan dan kerja sampingan. Terkadang mereka harus merampas barang milik orang menengah atas untuk menjualnya demi sepiring nasi.

Eren sedang berjalan menyusuri tembok penginapan. Dia baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilan yang hanya menghasilkan separuh dari biasanya. Dia melihat kereta kuda mewah berhenti di depan pintu masuk penginapan megah yang biasa dilewatinya setiap malam untuk mencuri beberapa pakaian bekas atau makanan yang setengah dihabiskan. Mata hijaunya menyapu barang-barang berornamen dan helaian kain sutra untuk perdagangan ke luar kota. Bangsawan itu lengah ketika Eren menyelinap mendekati kereta dari belakang. Diraihnya kain sutra yang halus itu secepat kilat, rencana yang seharusnya berjalan mulus seperti biasa harus gagal karena dia menjatuhkan kendi yang menimpa ujung kain itu. Sang bangsawan menangkapnya ketika mencoba lari, beberapa pelayan menarik jubah kotornya dan memukulinya. Pisau tajam diarahkan pada leher Eren, memaksa bocah itu tidak berontak. Tangannya diikat dengan tambang sementara bangsawan gendut itu menyeringai.

"Lepaskan!" Eren berkutat melepaskan diri dari dua pria tinggi. Sapu tangan dilingkarkan pada mulutnya, menghalangi umpatan kasar yang hendak dilontarkannya. Bangsawan bertubuh gemuk mendekatkan wajahnya, mendelik tajam.

"Nak, kau cukup berani mencoba untuk merapokku. Kau tidak kenal siapa aku? Kalau bukan karena aku, kau makan pun tidak bisa. Beras kami ini sangat berharga, kain sutra yang hanya milik Raja pun aku dapatkan dari beras mahal yang kami hasilkan. Berani sekali kau mencoba untuk mengambil sutra itu."

Eren meringis ketika jari-jari gendut itu meremas pipinya, memaksanya untuk menatap balik.

"Mata yang bagus, wajahmu kotor sekali, namun kau mempunyai wajah yang unik dan kulitmu kecoklatan yang berharga mahal. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku bisa saja menjualmu menjadi harem." Pria itu tertawa, berdiri dan menyuruh pelanyannya untuk membawa Eren ke tempat lelang.

Eren melihat sedih ke belakang, terbayang wajah Armin dan Mikasa yang menunggunya pulang.

.

Para wanita ada untuk meneruskan keturunan.

Sementara laki-lakinya...

Levi mengawasi taman megah dengan kubah-kubah di mana ratusan budak pilihan bertengger di bawahnya. Mereka melirik harap-harap cemas ke arahnya, berharap untuk dipilih, dibawa ke tempat tidur, dan diberi posisi terbaik.

Matanya yang bosan dan kesepian memberi kilatan sekilas kepada harem-harem berpakaian sutra, sebelum perhatiannya tersedot kepada budak laki-laki 15 tahun—yang sedang berdiri kaku, dengan ekspresi wajah ingin cari ribut kepada pengawal-pengawal berbadan besar. Si bocah bermata zamrud, berambut cokelat kastanya, tangannya gemetaran meremas jubah halus miliknya yang berwarna krem dan beraroma jeruk lemon. Kulitnya kecokelatan cerah dan wajahnya cukup sebagai penghias ranjang. Tapi mata hijaunyalah yang paling tidak buruk bagi Levi.

Sang raja menepuk pundak bocah itu, meninggalkan sapu tangan dengan sulaman peraknya sebagai tanda ingin memiliki bocah itu malam ini.

Eren tidak menyangka dirinya mengalami kesialan yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya hari itu, dia ditangkap dan diseret ke pengadilan, mendapati orang banyak bertengkar memperebutkan dirinya. Ia diseret keluar dengan kedua tangan dan kaki diborgol. Pakaiannya dilepas, dipaksa untuk mengenakan pakaian sutra yang bocah itu hendak jual beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mata hijaunya melihat sekeliling taman yang megah, dia memandang benci ketika beberapa pria melempar pandangan licik. Salah satu darinya tampak pendek, diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang tampak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Eren menyadari ketika pria itu menghampirinya bahwa dia lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Remaja itu melonjak terkejut ketika pria berpakaian elegan itu menepuk pundaknya. Matanya membelalak bingung ketika pria itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya yang berbenang perak. Pikiran untuk menjual barang mahal itu muncul dalam benaknya yang linglung. Dia hendak berlari ketika lengannya diraih oleh salah seorang pengawal.

"Lepaskan, apa maumu? Siapa kau?!" Jeritannya tertahan ketika pengawal pria itu memukul wajahnya, berteriak 'tidak sopan!' Eren melihat ke atas kepala sang bangsawan, dia memandang mahkota berukuran kecil. Seringai dari pria itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Yang mulia Raja," Eren berbisik.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?" sapa Levi, suara tidak tertarik, tapi wajahnya berkata lain. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya. Wajahmu tidak buruk. Aku bisa melihat aksen Eropa dan Turki sekaligus darimu."

Levi berbalik ke arah si bocah, mata mengawasi dari atas ke bawah menilai penampilan fisik yang menarik baginya. Di sekelilingnya, deretan harem dan budak-budak mundur beberapa langkah sambil menggigit jari dengan kecewa.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku meletakkan sapu tangan di atas pundakmu?"

Eren menepis jarinya yang menyentuh dagunya, mata hijaunya beradu dengan sang raja. Eren tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia dibawa ke istana segera setelah dia mencuri perhiasan dan sutra. Tubuhnya bergetar, habislah riwayatnya saat ini.

"Yang mulia, aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Aku hanya ingin mencari makan... dan-" Kata-katanya terpotong ketika levi menekan jarinya pada bibirnya, menghentikan perkataan yang keluar. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang raja, Eren menyadari hal tersebut. Pipinya merona merah merasakan jemari yang halus menekan bibirnya yang hangat.

"Namaku, Eren. Kumohon lepaskan aku, aku tidak akan mencuri lagi." Dia terbata-bata, matanya penuh harap untuk dibebaskan selain dipancung.

Sang raja mengerjapkan matanya. Dia maju selangkah, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma buah yang menguar dari tubuh bocah mantan pencuri itu. "Kau tahu sedang berada di mana, nak? Di istana haremku. Kau dibawa ke mari dan menjadi budakku." Levi membawa saputangannya ke pipi Eren yang agak memerah karena bekas pukulan. "Eren, hhn? Tidak buruk."

Eren membuka mulutnya, tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Dia hanya bisa melongo memandang sang raja berwajah masam itu. Bibirnya menyungging tipis, senang mendapati bocah itu pucat mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Aku jadi... harem? Yang benar saja, aku ini laki-laki. Ah!" Eren meringis ketika rajanya mencubit pipinya

"Tugasku adalah menanamkan benih di dalam tubuh haremku untuk meneruskan keterunan, tapi tidak selamanya aku melakukannya untuk meneruskan keterunan, kan." Levi menajamkan pandangannya terhadap Eren. Sedikit senyum terukir pengisi wajah tampannya. "Aku menginginkan harem lelaki sepertimu."

Levi berbalik, meninggalkan Eren sambil memberi instruksi kepada para pelayan.

"Bersihkan dan persiapkan dia. Bersih sebersih-bersihnya."

Eren mengaga seperti ikan yang kehilangan udara, dia diseret oleh kedua pelayan. Mereka melucuti pakaiannya dan Eren dibenamkan pada bak mandi berisi air hangat.

"Tu-tunggu, apakah ini perlu? Aku masih bersih!" Eren protes, dia menutup mulutnya saat sang raja melempar pandangan jijik kearahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu untuk ditanami benih apapun, aku hanya perlu makanan untuk hidup!" Eren menciprati air bak mandi, tubuhnya yang telanjang terekspos kepada sang raja yang beridiri di pintu masuk kamar mandi yang megah.

Eren melempar pandangan kesal ketika Levi mendengus dan memutar badannya, keluar kamar mandi. Dia menggertakkan gigi memandang pelayan yang menuangkan air keatas kepalanya. Wangi sabun tercium, Eren mendesah ketika kepalanya dipijat pelan oleh salah satu dari pelayan itu. Tubuhnya dibasuh sedemikian rupa sampai Eren merasa perih akibat gosokkan yang kasar.

Satu pelayan datang setelah pelayan yang lain. Ada yang membawa air kembang, krim sabun aroma lemon, dan kendi-kendi berisi obat-obat. Mendadak tubuh Eren ditarik ke sana ke mari. Tangan dan kakinya direntangkan, tidak lolos dari tangan-tangan dengan alat dan kuas berbusa sabun. Tubuhnya dibasuh lalu dikeringkan dengan banyak tangan. Madu hangat dilelehkan di atas kulitnya dengan tambahan sapuan ramuan herbal. Putingnya dipoles oleh kuas halus berminyak.

Eren menjerit saat bulu-bulu halus di kakinya dicabuti.

"Hei! Sakit! Lepaskan! Akh!" Bocah itu menjerit lantang ketika pelayan lain menjambak rambutnya yang panjang mencapai tengkuk. Rambutnya yang berantakan dipotong dengan pisau tajam. Ngeri pisau itu mengenai kulitnya yang memerah akibat digosok kasar, Eren mengigit bibir. dia tidak berani bergerak. Pikirannya jatuh kepadanya sang Raja. Bagaimana mungkin dia dimandikan sebelum kematiannya? Mungkin dia harus terlihat berwibaya di mimbar sebelum dipenggal. Eren menutup mata, teringat akan saudara perempuannya dan sahabat baiknya.

'Armin, Mikasa, selamat tinggal.' Eren menjerit ketika dia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati pisau itu mendekati alat kelaminnya.

Selangkangannya dilebarkan, dan Eren memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Air di sudut matanya dihapus dengan sapu tangan oleh para pelayan, mencoba menenangkan. Ramuan obat dioleskan di sekitar perut hingga selangkangannya. Eren menjerit, dan mulutnya ditutup oleh salah satu pengawal berbadan besar. Pisau kecil untuk mencukur bulu-bulu halus itu bergerak cepat di bawah kendali tangan-tangan ahli. Eren dimabukkan oleh wangi melati dan biji-bijian harum yang diusapkan pada leher dan seluruh kulitnya.

Pelayan memeriksa cepitan lengannya, di balik telinganya, dan memaksa untuk melebarkan kedua pipi bokongnya, seluruh badannya tidak luput dari gosokan sabun beraroma sewangi anggur.

Eren mengerang, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, memutuskan untuk menyerah mencoba untuk kabur dari tangan-tangan yang menyeka sekujur tubuhnya tanpa henti. Dia merasa aneh ketika tubuhnya tampak mengkilap bersih dan wangi, tidak biasa diperlakukan dengan seksama.

Eren mengerjap bingung ketika tubuhnya diseka handuk halus, mengeringkan tubuhnya yang masih basah. Dia kembali dipakaikan sutra halus yang hampir transparan, Meraba sutra yang membalut tubuhnya dengan lembut, Eren memandang bingung. Sekali lagi dia ditarik untuk melangkah maju, dirinya dituntun keluar layaknya seorang bidadari. Eren menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya senja menyinari koridor megah yang berlapis emas. Dirinya menatap horizon tepat di depan mata. Dia melihat laut, mata hijaunya berkilat penasaran dengan bunyi deru ombak dikejauhan. Kakinya membawanya melangkah menuju taman, namun dihentikan oleh salah satu pelayan yang menyeretnya entah kemana.

.

Pintu besi berlapis emas terbuka dihadapannya, Eren didorong masuk oleh salah satu pelayan. Kakinya melangkah maju takut-takut, berpikir apabila ini saatnya pengadilan yang ditunggu. Eren memandang sekelilingnya, pintu dibelakang ditutup, membuatnya panik. Dia melangkah kembali ke pintu, mencoba untuk membuka namun tidak berhasil. Remaja itu mengerang pelan, menempelkan keningnya pada pintu, menyadari bahwa dirinya dikurung.

"Tamatlah riwayatku... Aku sudah tidak bisa keluar..." Eren menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan-tangan menyergap Eren dari belakang. Si bocah memekik, kemudian dihardik oleh seorang wanita berambut ekor kuda. Dia diseret oleh pelayan-pelayan lain ke depan cermin. Pakaiannya dilucuti sampai hawa udara dingin menjilati kulitnya yang halus. Air jeruk dan melati disemprotkan ke seluruh badan. Sekali lagi Eren dimabukkan oleh wangi-wangian. Rambutnya disisir rapi, kulitnya dilumuri minyak berbau rempah, dan pakaian sutra berlapis melewati tergantung di bahunya.

Wanita berkacamata memperhatikan penampilannya atas bawah, berkata, "Lakukan penghormatan dengan cara mencium karpet. Oke?" Dia menepuk bahu Eren, dan menggiring bocah itu ke ruangan lain dengan ranjang berukuran sedang dan meja tulis. "Kau tunggu di sini sampai malam datang. Nanti kami akan memeriksa kembali penampilanmu."

Pintu besi berukiran ditutup dan dikunci, kali ini ruangan penjara yang mengurungnya dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai malam tiba. Apa mungkin mereka harus rapat dahulu memutuskan apakah aku akan dihukum mati atau tidak? Jadi aku akan selamat? Tapi apa maksud istilah 'harem' yang dikatakan yang mulia raja? Apa karena aku menolak maka dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku?"

Eren mengepal tangannya. Dia duduk pada sisi tempat tidur, menatap kakinya yang sudah bersih. Eren membuka mulutnya ketika melihat gelang pada kaki kirinya yang entah sejak kapan dipakaikan. Sang remaja tahu lambang itu, dia sudah tidak bisa bebas sekarang. Dia sudah ditandai sebagai budak seumur hidup. Meskipun gelang kaki yang dikenakannya berbeda dari budak-budak yang pernah dilihatnya di pinggir jalan. Bedanya, kakinya masih bisa melangkah dengan bebas dan tidak dirantai seperti mereka. Eren membungkuk, jarinya meraba gelang emas yang melingkari pergelangan kaki. Dia melenguh putus harapan.

"Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya mencuri... Aku lapar..."

"Kau ini berasal dari mana?"

Seorang wanita muda berambut pendek sewarna jahe masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan nampan berisi sepiring daging ayam wijen. Senyum ramahnya membias.

"Petra Ral, aku salah satu pelayan yang bertugas menjaga harem. Kau ini beruntung sekali dipilih oleh Yang Mulia. Sudah lama ia tidak 'memilih' orang."

Petra meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Ia bertelekan pinggang sambil berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Ingat untuk membungkuk dan memberi hormat dengan cara menekan keningmu ke karpet nanti. Ok?"

Eren terhenyak melihat sikap ramah tamah seseorang terhadap terdakwa hukuman mati sepertinya. Senyuman Petra membuat perutnya melilit.

"Eren Jaeger... uhh aku... dipilih? Sungguh aneh kalau yang mulia memilih seseorang hanya dalam sekali lihat..." 'untuk dibunuh...' namun pikiran itu tidak dilontarkannya kepada sang pelayan wanita yang tampak sangat baik. Eren tidak bisa mempercayai seseorang, dibalik senyuman bisa jadi senjata ampuh. Dia belajar itu untuk bertahan hidup, hanya Mikasa dan Armin yang dapat ia percayai. Keluarganya sudah habis oleh perampok gunung, mereka hanya tinggal di gubuk kecil milik kakek Armin. Eren menggigit bibir, dia memandang makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan bisa menikmati makanan seperti itu lagi. Makanan Ibu.

"Boleh aku santap? Tampak sangat lezat." Eren tidak bisa menahan lapar, padahal mungkin saja makanan itu ada obatnya. Mungkin racun dari sang raja. Tapi, apapun itu, dia hanya bisa berterima kasih apabila makanan terakhirnya akan sangat lezat. Setidaknya dia bisa makan enak sebelum pergi ke akhirat.

"Silakan dimakan," sahut Petra. "Sudah diberi bumbu perangsang dan penambah stamina untuk malam ini. Supaya Kamu bisa melayani raja dengan lebih baik."

Eren menyendok nasi dan membuka mulut lebar, menyuap dengan perasaan bahagia campur cemas. Rasa tidak enak terhadap Armin dan Mikasa yang susah payah mendapatkan makanan. Tidak apa, mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Eren berhenti menyuap, dia menatap ayam yang masih panas di hadapannya, mengundangnya untuk disantap. Bukan makanan enak yang ingin dilakukannya terakhir kali, tapi... laut... Dia ingin melihat laut. Matanya bersinar sedih. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melihat laut di dalam kurungan besi ini.

Eren meletakkan sendok, rasa lapar hilang.

Petra menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mau makan? Kalau tidak makan, Kau tidak akan dapat tambahan tenaga. Kudengar Yang Mulia itu sangat..." Petra berdeham. "Uhum. Kau kenapa?"

Eren menggeleng kepalanya, dia tahu permintaannya untuk keluar tidak akan dikabulkan. Mata emeraldnya menatap ayam yang masih nengepul, dia sudah tidak berselera makan.

"Aku tidak lapar lagi. Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku tidak akan kabur." Eren melempar pandangan sedih kepada Petra. Sang pelayan wanita tidak beranjak dari kursi seperti yang diinginkannya, mungkin memerintah pelayan wanita bukan tindakan yang tepat, sementara dia hanya tahanan, tapi Eren tidak peduli.

Matanya beradu dengan Petra, berharap gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu. Dia menghela nafas ketika petra hanya duduk di depannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Aku... ingin melihat laut." Eren mendengus. "Tidak mungkin ya, kau memperbolehkanku."

Petra mengerutkan dahi dan menyibakkan helaian poninya yang tebal. Ia mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. "Dengar, Eren. Kau bisa melihat laut kapan saja kalau kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik malam ini, uhuk." Petra melihat keluar jendela. "Mungkin kau beruntung dan akan disukai oleh Yang Mulia." Petra mendorong pinggiran piring ke arah remaja berwajah galau itu. "Kusarankan untuk makan. Ini akan menambah tenagamu. Menjelang malam, kau akan dijemput."

Eren menatap piring yang masih penuh dengan nasi. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menolak pemberian orang. Eren menyuap satu sendok, jantungnya berdebar kencang, siap kapan saja apabila dia memuntahkan racun. Satu sendok menjadi dua, lalu tiga. Eren mengunyah cepat, rasa hidangannya enak, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia belom merasakan efek yang akan timbul beberapa jam yang akan datang menjelang malam.

"Rasanya lezat," tuturnya dengan mulut penuh. Wajah gadis itu berubah cerah.

.

Levi membuka pintu menuju balkon bertahta emas dan pemandangan horizon kebiruan. Matanya yang kelabu berpendar kebiruan dan jubah sutranya mengkilat di bawah cahaya hangat mentari. Mata itu setajam elang menyapu areal taman istana, dan sebuah kamar di lantai dua bersebarangan darinya di mana ia bisa melihat punggung Pelayan Petra dari balik sekat-sekat kaca.

Haremnya yang paling hijau sedang duduk dan mencoba menelan nasi. Levi hampir bisa melihat butiran beras di sudut bibirnya yang kemerahan.

Eren meraih air minum, hampir tersedak oleh gumpalan ayam yang baru saja ditelannya. Sang pelayan menertawai dirinya, terlihat bahwa dia tidak pernah makan makanan selezat itu. Eren menghela nafas, meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Dia berkata, tersenyum kecil kepada pelayan itu. Dia menyesal telah berpikir buruk sebelumnya. Makanannya sangat lezat. Eren memutar pandangannya, melayang ke tempat tidur. Mungkin, dia bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum waktunya pergi entah kemana. Dia hendak beranjak dari kursi saat dia merasakn pandangan sedingin es dilontarkan padanya. Eren bergidik, melihat dari sela sela kaca. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata kelabu. Mata sang raja yang mengawasi gerak geriknya. Mata itu tidak berkedip, membuat Eren takut.

"P-petra, yang mulia sedang melihat kemari?" Eren menoleh ke samping, merasa tidak nyaman diawasi. Waktunya belum tiba, dia belum dijemput oleh pelayan yang tadi. Dia masih aman. Dia masih hidup dalam hitungan waktu.

Penasaran menghampiri benaknya, Eren sedikit memalingkan muka, menatap wajah Levi. Dia bisa melihat pria berwibawa itu masih menatapnya seolah ingin memakan dirinya.

Senyuman singkat Petra membuatnya mempertanyakan akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Raja padanya. Pelayan itu bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Eren sendiri.

Saat Eren mendongakkan wajah kembali menuju teras emas, sang raja sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

Pukul 8 malam, Petra membawa sepiring kaldu yang terbuat dari beras lokal dan ayam dengan segelas anggur wangi. Di belakang Petra beberapa pelayan berdiri menunggu dengan kendi dan jubah kaftan penuh pernak-pernik. Eren diminta untuk makan kemudian bersiap.

Si harem hijau tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

Petra menghapus titik-titik keringat di dahi bocah itu, menawarinya untuk disuapi walah hanya tiga sendok nasi. Pelayan-pelayan lain mulai bekerja untuk melucuti baju sutra Eren, memaksanya untuk telanjang sekali lagi. Tangan-tangan dan kaki Eren dipegangi, mereka membalurkan ramuan herbal berbentuk seperti lumpur yang membuat kulitnya berkerak, lalu menggosok kulitnya dengan kain tipis. Beberapa memijat bahunya. Wajah Eren merona padam, mulai tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi. Prosesi seperti apa yang berlaku di istana mistis ini untuk seorang terdakwa hukuman mati?

Gigi Eren dibersihkan dan lidahnya dioleskan daun herbal. Untuk terakhir kalinya tubuhnya diperiksa sangat seksama dan disemprotkan air melati sebelum dipakaikan jubah berbahan ringan berpayet batu-batuan mulia. Pengawal-pengawal berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap menyambut di ambang pintu, memintanya untuk mengikuti.

"Ingat untuk membungkuk serendah mungkin dan mencium karpet," kata Petra, meremas bahu Eren. "Yang Mulia sangat menghargai sopan santun."

Ketakutan, Eren mengikuti para pengawal sepanjang koridor bersulam emas dan berlian.

Levi duduk menegakkan diri di sisi ranjang. Dia hanya mengenakan sehelai sutra hitam dengan bordiran emas dan berlian di satu sisi. Gelas anggurnya sudah kosong sejak sejam yang lalu. Pendupaan sudah dinyalakan dengan wangi rempah yang mengambang di langit-langit. Ia mendengar langkah tegap pengawalnya saling beradu sepanjang koridor. Telinganya yang tajam hampir bisa mendeteksi langkah lemah dan gugup dari harem pilihannya-untuk bersenang-senang-malam ini.

Pintu kamarnya didorong pelan dan wajah si harem hijau menyembul pucat. Dia digiring masuk dengan bahunya dipaksa merosot turun hingga ke lantai.

Levi menatapnya dari atas dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat, mata yang menukik tajam, berkuasa penuh.

Eren gemetar, melihat bagaimana Levi melayangkan pandangan dari tempat dia bertahta. Matanya sempat melihat sekeliling ruangan yang penuh harum wewangian, dia tidak bisa menebak apa aroma yang kali ini dihirupnya. Terlalu banyak wangi yang ditumpahkan pada sekujur tubuhnya, penciumannya sesak, tidak mudah mendeteksi bau yang berbeda pada setiap bagian ruangan yang ia masuki dan lalui. Jelas sekali bahwa ruangan ini berkali lipat lebih besar dari yang ia masuki sebelumnya. Dia tidak sempat melihat dengan seksama ketika salah satu pengawal memaksanya untuk berlutut, kemudian memaksanya untuk mencium karpet halus dibawahnya.

Mata hijaunya memandang sang raja yang beranjak bangun, pandangan Eren turun ke karpet di bawahnya. Bunyi langkah kaki semakin dekat, hampir seirama dengan degupan jantung sang harem yang semakin cepat. Kaki Levi yang berbalut sepatu kerjaan mewah berhenti tepat dihadapannya, Eren tidak berani mendongak menatap pria yang penuh kuasa itu. Pengawal melepaskan pegangan yang masih menahan Eren untuk terus mencium karpet setelah Levi memberi perintah. Eren mengambil nafas panjang, tidak berani bergerak. Derap kaki para pengawal menjauh, telinganya bisa mendenger pintu berat berlapis emas itu ditutup dengan bunyi berdebam keras. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Eren tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tidak nyaman ini. Dia juga tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Tangan besar dan hangat menempuk kepalanya, Eren tersentak kaget, dia menutup matanya, bersiap untuk pukulan ataupun tendangan melayang ke arahnya. Ketika beberapa menit tidak kunjung datang, dia membuka matanya sedikit, sang raja berlutu dihadapannya, pandangan matanya tidak bisa ditebak.

Levi berlutut dengan satu kakinya, menyetarakan level matanya dengan si budak harem pilihan. Ujung jarinya menyentuh dahi si remaja yang mulai memunculkan bintik-bintik keringat, walau kulit halus kecokelatan itu pasti sudah diolesi minyak yang menghambat keluarnya keringat berlebihan, tapi kalah oleh kegugupannya. Mata hijau hanya merefleksikan takut.

"Kau takut padaku, hm?"

Harem yang ditanyai mengerjap panik, tak mampu melihat sang raja tepat di mata. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari pengawal bergolok baja. Tapi tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar pribadi rajanya, hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau takut? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku..." Eren menggigit bibirnya, reaksi canggung yang sering dilakukannya. Dia tidak yakin akan bahasa formalitas yang harus digunakan kepada Levi. Mata kelabu itu menatap dingin, tidak bergeming dengan ketakutan Eren. Bibirnya bergetar, berusaha bersikap tenang. "Tidak, aku tidak takut mati!" Kata-katanya terlontar tanpa ia sadari.

Wajahnya menatap bingung ketika sang raja tergelak, tidak menyangka bahwa harem kepunyaannya yang baru mempunyai rasa humor yang tinggi. Tawa rendah sang raja terdengar merdu di telinga Eren yang merona merah. Mata hijaunya bersinar malu, menunduk ketika Levi terkekeh dan menggeleng kepala.

"Apa yang kukatakan itu benar, bukan? Kenapa anda tertawa? Ah- Maksudku, kenapa Yang Mulia tertawa? Aku... sudah berusaha untuk mencuri sutra untuk kujual sebagai ganti uang makan bagi saudaraku dan teman baikku yang memberi kami tempat tinggal. Apalagi hukumannya selain dipenggal. Kupikir malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhirku setelah disidang sekarang." Eren terbata-bata berkata. Rajanya terus menatap lekat wajahnya, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sang harem yang masih bocah itu. Kepolosannya menguarkan feromon yang tidak disadari dirinya sendiri, mata Levi berkilat, semakin menginginkan dirinya.

Senyum di wajah Levi buyar ketika mata tajam kelabunya berkilat lagi. Gairah aneh berpendar di sana. "Itu saja?" kata Levi. "Pengadilan macam apa seorang bocah bau asem pencuri sutra yang terjadi di sebuah kamar tidur raja?"

Eren mungkin tidak akan bisa menjawab dan tertunduk seperti puluhan harem yang pernah bersujud di atas karpet bau dupanya, tapi Levi tahu bocahnya yang paling hijau itu berbeda dengan bocah lainnya.

Levi berdiri, melangkah mundur hingga ia kembali duduk dengan kedua kaki diluruskan di atas ranjangnya yang halus dengan fabrik berkelas tinggi. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok pucat dan ranum di atas karpet. Ia menepukkan tangan pada bagian kosong ranjangnya, perintah absolut untuk si harem hijau agar merayap naik dengan bokong di udara dan bersiap untuk disantap semalaman.

Tapi Eren adalah bocah harem paling hijau. Dia hanya menatap bingung dan berpikir bagaimana ia bisa mati di atas ranjang.

Levi menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kau mungkin benar, aku punya pedang yang sangat besar di sini untuk membelahmu."

Mata Eren membesar, panik ketika Levi mengatakan pedang yang besar untuk membelah dirinya. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Eren akan mati saat ini juga. Pedang pusaka macam apa yang Levi punya? Dimana dia menyembunyikannya? Pikiran Eren kalut dengan berbagai kemungkinan pedang berlapis emas yang akan menghujam dirinya.

Mata Levi mengawasi gelagat sang bocah, Eren tahu dia sedang diperhatikan. Dia hanya berlutut di karpet, tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Tangannya mengepal penasaran, kerutan dahi muncul saat dia menanyakan permasalahan pedang tersebut.

"Pe-pedang pusaka macam apa, Yang Mulia? Apakah itu tidak akan membuatku sakit pada saat kau membunuhku?" Eren tertawa kecil, mencoba untuk menangankan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Tidak mungkin tidak sakit... tidak ada pedang yang tidak sakit ketika ditusukkan kepada seseorang. Aku... sudah siap... Mohon Yang Mulia menghukumku sepantasnya." Eren berkata tanpa basa basi. Dia menatap Levi dengan pandangan serius, siap menerima hukuman yang sepantasnya. Bibir Levi menyunging tipis, menyeringai memandang sang bocah yang jelas tidak mengerti arti lain kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Jangan buat aku menunggu," titahnya, sekali lagi menepukkan tangan di atas ranjang yang terbingkai dengan rangkaian bebatuan mulia, segalanya menyilaukan tapi kalah oleh raja yang bergaris keturunan paling ditakuti. Levi menepukkan tangannya lebih kuat kali ini. Perintahnya jelas: "Kemarilah, merayap ke mari."

Sepasang mata zamrud yang mengalahkan kilau batu alam kehijauan di kamarnya itu bergerak takut-takut, menyemangati sang raja untuk semakin terpacu nafsunya. Levi menyukai dominasi lebih dari apapun, dan senang didominasi oleh sosok harem yang tidak membosankan dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut di bawah kuasanya. Tapi ia mulai tidak sabaran. "Kemarilah, Eren. Tidak akan sakit. Ceritakan apa kau pernah menyentuh atau disentuh sebelumnya."

Merayap. Perkataan itu terngiang di telinga Eren. Bocah itu meletakkan tangannya di karpet, sedikit demi sedikit merangkak menuju sang raja. Levi menatap tidak sabaran. Di sisi tempat tidur, Eren berhenti.

"Aku... tidak mengerti maksud disentuh. Jika maksud Yang Mulia sentuhan belaian Ibu, aku pernah merasakannya. Hanya... satu permintaanku... Aku ingin ke... laut. Sekali seumur hidupku, aku tinggal digunung. Aku ingin sekali melihat laut. Sampaikan kepada saudaraku, Mikasa dan teman baikku, Armin bahwa aku tidak akan bisa pergi bersama mereka." Tangan Eren gemetar ketika dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia baru saja memberi perintah sang raja untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Budak macam apa yang melakukan hal tersebut pada pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka. Eren memekik ketika Levi menariknya naik ke ranjang, setengah tubuhnya terbaring dengan bokongnya di udara. Eren menerima tamparan keras dari sang maha kuasa.

"Aku lelah pura-pura tersenyum dan berbahasa diplomasi," kata Levi tiba-tiba, mengulangi tamparan kerasnya di bagian bawah punggung belakang Eren-bagian pipi bokong yang masih berlapis jubah mahal setengah transparan dan selicin satin. "Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir kenapa aku tertarik menggauli laki-laki ketimbang wanita-wanita rapuh dengan kamisol harem mereka adalah karena hanya laki-laki dan kulit mereka yang tahan dengan setiap kekasaranku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Levi, setengah menggerutu dan membuat harem hijaunya mengerut takut.

Lengan jubah Levi menyetak otot-otot kekar yang ada di bawahnya, sedang terjulur ke arah Eren. Si remaja hampir memberontak, sebelum mati, air mata memercik dari sudut matanya. Levi berhenti dan diam.

"Ingin ke laut katamu? Kau bisa melakukannya setelah berhasil bertahan dari sabetan pedangku, mungkin."

Levi menarik tubuh itu ke arahnya, membuatnya berbalik dan telentang di atas kasur. Mata Eren membelalak terbuka, mendelik kepada sang raja yang memerangkap dengan sempurna tawanannya.

"Jadilah milikku, Eren Jaeger."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Raja yang kontroversial, dengan budak laki-lakinya, dalam bayang-bayang kehidupan istana emas."_

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.

YAOI slash, AU-Harem, R18, collab fic, Levi*Eren

Roleplayed/Co-written by : **Aratte & AsakuraHannah**

Harem berarti budak, istri simpanan, selir. Latarnya mengikuti gaya timur tengah di jaman abad ke-15, tapi tetep mengambil setting tempat dunia snk. Ada maria, rose, sina, dll. Lahannya tanah gersang, lautan luas, padang pasir. Collab bersama AsakuraHannah. Fanfik ini adalah hasil RP dan collab kami berdua. Paragraf demi paragraf kami tulis bergantian saling sambung menyambung hingga membentuk cerita.

* * *

-**Golden Rose**-

_Chapter 2_

Mata Eren membesar, panik mewarnai raut wajahnya ketika Levi berada tepat di atas. Eren berkutat untuk kabur, rasa takut memenuhi kepala. Hukuman macam apa yang Rajanya siapkan untuknya, dia tidak mendapatkan gambaran. Eren memalingkan muka, merintih pelan saat Levi meraba perutnya melalui fabrik yang hampir transparan. Wajahnya memerah menyadari bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya tembus pandang. Rasa malu berkecamuk di dada sang remaja, mata Levi menatap seolah ingin memakan setiap bagian dirinya.

"Memilikimu? Apakah menjadi budak anda tidak cukup? Kukira arti gelang yang dikenakan pada kaki kiriku merupakan arti bahwa aku budak yang mulia... Apa aku salah arti? Yang mulia?" Eren bertanya, memandang mata dingin terus menatap bagian bawah Eren yang masih ditutupi pakaian dalam sutra, membungkus tanda keperjakaan Eren. Sang harem melempar pertanyaan dengan ekspresinya.

Levi menekan setiap senti tubuh bagian atas harem tersebut di luar pakaian. Dada kiri di bawah telapak tangannya berdebar kencang, dan Levi menyapukan tangannya beberapa kali di bagian dada bocah itu. Matanya mulai nyalang melihat tonjolan mungil si bocah bereaksi di bawah lapisan tipis pakaian sutranya. Levi membungkukkan badan, lututnya menyentuh selangkangan haremnya. Aroma wangi citrus yang familier menyergap hidungnya, memanjakan penciuman dan gairah. Bibir sang raja menemukan tempat di bagian terlunak leher Eren, mengecup pelan, menyusuri pundaknya yang beraroma wangi tanpa cela.

"Gelang itu berarti kau adalah barang milikku, tapi belum menjadi milikku secara utuh," terang Levi yang sedang dimabukkan oleh krim pembangkit gairah di leher Eren. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma si harem hijau, sambil menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan dan menahannya di atas kepala. Biasanya ia akan berlaku kasar, tapi malam ini, ia memperlakukan seorang anak laki-laki seperti guci paling berharga yang tersusun dari miliaran berlian kecil. "Siapa yang pernah menyentuhmu seperti apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini, hh?"

Eren menghela nafas, gemetar geli ketika Levi menyapukan tangannya ke bagian dada. Posisi lutut Levi sangat dekat dengan bagian paling sensitif pada tubuh Eren. Sang bocah menggeliat tidak nyaman, malu akan sentuhan ringan yang dilakukan oleh sang kuasa. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Levi mempertanyakan persoalan sentuhan. Tentu saja tidak pernah ada yang menyentuhnya seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Tidak pernah ada yang menyentuhku seperti ini selain Yang Mulia." Eren mendesah ketika tubuhnya beraksi diluar dugaan. Rasa panas mulai menjalar tidak biasa. Eren bingung dengan keadaan tubuhnya, mungkinkah karena sentuhan yang lembut? Atau karena makanan yang disantapnya dia menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap sentuhan? Eren mulai lelah berpikir, dia belum pernah berpikir demikian banyak sebelumnya. Di sela kakinya, Eren dapat merasakan denyut gairah yang aneh. Dia mengepal tangannya, berusaha membuat jarak dari sentuhan yang terlalu panas itu. Jika dia tidak terlalu sibuk berpikir, Eren akan merasa nyaman dengan ranjang empuk dan seprei lembut yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Aku... menjadi milikmu...? Apa itu berarti aku tidak akan dihukum mati?" Eren bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Gerak tangan sang raja kian cepat, naik turun menjelajah tubuh kurus dengan sedikit otot si remaja 15 tahun. Kulit di bawah telapak tangannya saat ini tidak pernah disentuh siapapun, selain olehnya. Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan ledakan gairah nafsunya. Ia sudah lama tidak menelan daging sejak perang menaklukkan wilayah Shiganshina beberapa minggu lalu, dan malam ini ia tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk bersatu dengan ruh harimau jantan yang kelaparan.

Bibir tipis sang raja mengerucut pada lipatan hangat di antara leher dan bahu remaja itu. Ia berlama-lama untuk tidak bisa mencicipi darah. Giginya dibenamkan lembut sampai remaja di bawah kuasanya menggeliat. Sepasang mata rupawan yang takut-takut dan kebingungan membalas perlakuannya, tapi tidak kuasa menolak. Levi tidak akan pernah menerima jawaban 'tidak.'

"Kau milikku dan hanya boleh mati di tanganku," bisik Levi sambil menghisap kulit haremnya. "Tidak malam ini."

"Hnggh... Yang... Mulia..." Eren meringis merasakan gigitan pelan yang dilanjutkan dengan hisapan. Kulitnya memerah, Levi meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. Eren tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih, kematiannya digantikan dengan sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, jika Levi menginginkan dirinya sebagai ganti kematiannya, Eren tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dia hanya bisa merintih, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika Levi meraba bagian-bagian sensitif yang membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Eren mengatupkan mulutnya ketika Levi meraih ujung pakaian transparan yang dikenakannya. Dia bisa merasakan jemari pria itu menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung. Wajahnya merona merah, dia menggigit bibir. "Yang Mulia?" Eren terkesiap ketika putingnya dicubit oleh jari hangat sang Raja.

Persetan dengan surat sakit hati kiriman cendekiawan Smith sore ini, tentang kekecewaannya karena sang raja memutuskan untuk menanamkan benihnya malam ini ke dalam tubuh remaja lelaki yang tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Persetan dengan buah-buahan kiriman istana harem yang tergeletak di atas meja dan gelas serbat yang kosong dan diincar semut-semut di halaman istana.

Wajah Levi menatap haremnya tanpa ekspresi saat ini, tapi Eren pasti bergidik melihat kilatan nafsu dalam bola matanya yang dalam. "Ssh," bisik Levi, meminta haremnya untuk diam, dan mendesah nikmat tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Kulit bocah itu lebih halus dari yang ia bayangkan, seperti kulit bayi karena lulur dan minyak aphrodisiac dari pada pelayan harem paling ahli. Levi menarik pinggiran kerah haremnya sampai sobek, sementara tangan lainnya terus mempermainkan puting mungilnya yang menembus kain tipis dengan warna kemerahan. Levi menancapkan giginya untuk mencicipi bagian dada bocah itu, dan menjilatinya sampai Eren menggeliat dan memohon untuk berhenti. Tangan-tangan Levi semakin brutal melucuti jubah Eren, setiap bagian yang bisa ia sobek dan membuat kulit hangat di bawahnya terlihat. Bunyi sobekan kain semakin keras mengisi kamar.

"Ukkhh Yang Mulia, jubahnya... jubahnya jangan dirobek... Ah..." Mulut Eren menganga memandang fabrik mahal itu dirobek seperti tidak ada nilai tukar yang tinggi. Matanya memandang tidak percaya, yang membalut tubuhnya hanyalah pakaian dalam sutra yang kemudian ditarik oleh Levi turun ke paha tanpa menunggu protes dari sang remaja. Wajah Eren memerah seperti kepiting rebus, rasanya seperti terbakar. Mata Levi yang penuh gairah itu memandang keperjakaannya dengan penuh atensi. Eren memalingkan muka malu, dia menggeliat tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap nakal, namun karena gelisah menerima tatapan panas dari sang raja.

"Kumohon jangan menatap lekat-lekat..." Eren menggumam, tidak yakin apabila Levi mau mendengarkannya. Nafasnya tertahan ketika merasakan Levi menyentuh tumpul organnya.

"Y-Yang Mulia, di mana anda menyentuh—" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Levi mendorong kulit luar kejantanannya, memamerkan ujung tumpul yang berwarna pink menggoda. Eren menggigit jarinya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Jari-jari Levi mengusap dan menggoda kelaki-lakian milik bocahnya yang panik. Wajahnya menunduk perlahan, mencium aroma sabun krim favoritnya dan berbaur dengan lulur rempah sebagaimana aroma kulit Eren di sekujur badannya yang sudah terpulas ramuan gairah. Perlahan-lahan ia menatap Eren di antara kedua paha halus yang terbuka, melemparkan teka-teki lewat ekspresi mata. Kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, yang dilakukan oleh rajamu yang paling perkasa ini, wahai haremku yang paling hijau? Levi ingin menulis puisi untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ekspresi polos dan panik itu begitu menggiurkan.

Wajah levi begitu dekat dengannya, nafasnya memburu pada saat Levi menghisap paha bagian dalam, mengecup singkat. Eren merintih malu, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dirinya, tidak berani untuk menepis sentuhan sang raja. Eren berusaha untuk mengatupkan kakinya yang dibuka lebar.

"Yang Mulia, ini memalukan... henti-kan..." Eren mendesis malu ketika jari Levi turun meraih dua bola yang menegang. Tangannya yang lain mengelus pinggulnya, Kedua tangannya bekerja meningkatkan gairah bocah itu, Eren menutup mata, tidak ingin membayangkan betapa malunya dia disentuh oleh Raja yang berwibawa itu.

"Mnnph..." Eren mengatupkan mulutnya ketika jari Levi menyentuh lubang mungilnya, antara sengaja atau tidak, dia tidak tahu.

Napas berat tersengal mengisi ruang kamarnya. Tubuh harem miliknya bergejolak, dilanda gairah dari obat dan olesan minyak. Levi menyaksikan bagian-bagian tubuh yang berkerut dan bereaksi hanya di bawah sentuhan jarinya.

Bibir Levi hangat, bergerak pelan-pelan mengecup sisi paha halus berbau madu dan susu. Kedua tangannya mendorong agar kaki haremnya semakin melebar. Di bawah sedikit penerangan temaram, ia ingin melihat setiap senti kulit beraroma sedap itu. Bibir bergerak menggoda, mencicipi di bagian-bagian yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun, sambil telapak tangannya yang agak kasar mengelusi paha satunya, jari-jari panjang bergerak menuju kulit terintim. Levi menghisap dan menggigit kecil bagian lunak pada pangkal paha kiri Eren. Matanya memperhatikan wajah syok si bocah, dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Apa yang selanjutnya akan kulakukan padamu, nak?"

Eren mengerang, nafasnya semakin memburu dengan kecupan pelan yang dilakukan sang raja dan sedikit demi sedikit semakin turun, mendekati alat kelaminnya yang saat ini sangat sensitive terhadap sentuhan. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya sangat panas, beraksi kepada setiap sentuhan halus yang tangan yang besar itu.

"Nggh.. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang yang hendak kau lakukan padaku, Yang Mulia? Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu untuk membuatmu senang? Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya." Eren mencengkeram seprei yang berlapis benas emas itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sang Raja yang menyeringai tipis di sela-sela kakinya. Tubuhnya terasa membakar ketika Levi menjilat bibirnya, kemudian mengecup kelaki-lakiannya dengan tatapan panas. "Y-Yang Mulia… panas… rasanya… panas… Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anda melakukan ini." Eren mendesah, merasakan jari-jari besar meremas badan kejantanannya.

"Kau sudah mulai basah, bocah. Aku bahkan belum memakai minyak." Ibu jari Levi menggosok pelan milik bocah itu, tangan lainnya menahan kaki Eren dari geliatan lemahnya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Eren. Menyatukan bagian diriku denganmu, menyemburkan benihku di dalam tubuhmu." Levi mendengus pelan, meyakini si bocah yang sedang gemetaran hanya mampu mengerti setengah dari penjelasannya. Tapi titahnya jelas; "Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan bereaksi."

Levi mengelus kedua tungkai kaki yang bergetar itu, menenangkan sang harem sekaligus meresapi kelembutan kulitnya.

"Kau ingin membuatku senang? Lakukan atraksi kecil untukku. Aku ingin kau menyentuh bagian dirimu sendiri, sambil terus menatap wajahku, dan katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan rasakan."

Wajah Eren memucat, dia harus melakukan atraksi macam apa dihadapan sang raja? Bagaimana ia bisa memuaskan dirinya? Bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Eren mencoba berpikir keras.

"A-atraksi yang seperti apa yang anda suka? Mu-mungkin bisa kulakukan agar Yang Mulia puas." Eren bergumam, dia memandang kilatan dingin yang terarah padanya, tampak kecewa bahwa Eren bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Tubuh Eren gemetar melihat bibir tipis situ melengkung ke bawah, sang raja membunyikan lidah, kesabarannya mulai habis. Eren menutup matanya, takut akan perlakuan apa yang akan diterima dari yang kuasa. "Maafkan aku…" Isaknya kebingungan.

Harem yang terlalu hijau malah mengetes kesabarannya. Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengingatkan diri untuk menahan gairah. Ditariknya tangan Eren yang berkeringat, diarahkan ke selangkangan bocah itu sendiri. "Kau tidak pernah menyentuh dirimu sendiri, hmm? Tidak aneh kau amat mudah bereaksi seperti ini." Dia menuntun tangan Eren, menggerakkannya atas bawah mengelus miliknya sendiri. Satu tangan Levi membantunya, memberi contoh. Eren merintih tertahan dan menggeliat, kakinya membuka makin lebar. "Gerakkan tanganmu seperti ini, sentuh dan belai dengan jarimu. Rasakan pada bagian mana terasa paling nikmat bila disentuh."

Eren mengerjap bingung, dia memandang Levi yang mengarahkan tangannya naik turun pada miliknya sendiri, melakukan gerakan mengocok pelan. Rintihan keluar dari mulutnya, dia dapat merasakan kehalusan alat vitalnya yang sudah basah akibat stimulasi yang dilakukan Levi sebelumnya. Lengket dan panas karena kedekatan tubuh mereka membuat titik keringat bermunculan, terutama pada bagian paha. Eren tersengal, rasa geli muncul pada bagian perut bawah.

"Nmmhh... Yang Mulia..." dia memanggil yang kuasa, menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Levi mengambil alih, menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat. "Aaah... hhnn"

Levi mengambil sebotol bening minyak biji anggur dan menuangkannya di atas tangannya sampai licin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan Eren, memandangi wajah harem hijaunya lekat-lekat, menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke telinga yang memerah. "Beritahu aku saat kau datang," perintahnya, menggigit daun telinga Eren. Tangannya ikut membantu kocokan, menggosok halus secara persisten, membuat bunyi basah. Levi membenamkan wajahnya di leher hangat itu, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi pemicu gairahnya.

"Aaagh.. aah yang mulia, rasanya aneh... Aku merasa aneh..." Tubuh Eren gemetar saat Levi menggigit telinganya. Tangan satunya berusaha menutupi mukanya yang merah padam. Bunyi basah yang terdengar dari gerakan tangan membuatnya malu. Pinggulnya bergerak mengikuti irama basah, sang harem memandang Levi malu campur nikmat, bibirnya dijamah oleh sang kuasa.

"Mnngh... nn..." Eren menutup mata hijaunya, tangannya semakin basah, tangan hangat Levi bergerak bersamanya. "Yang... mulia... rasanya... e... enak..." Eren melenguh nikmat, menerima jilatan basah pada lehernya.

Levi meraup bibir kemerahan itu dengan rakus, mengklaim ciuman pertama haremnya. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya ketika Eren terkesiap. Mencicipi rasa manis pada permukaan lidahnya, dan menghirup napasnya yang berbau spesial dengan esens daun teh kesukaannya, menambah kobaran gairah. Levi ingin memuji pekerjaan baik para pelayan harem dan mengangkat derajat mereka kelak, jika Eren bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya mulai malam ini. Seutuhnya. Ia mencium bibir Eren perlahan-lahan, turun ke dagu, ke tulang selangka. Erangan Eren menguat. Bocah itu membuka dan menutup matanya. Sekujur badannya bergetar. Levi merasakan luapan cairan membasahi tangannya.

Eren bernapas tersengal. Wajahnya merah pekat, dengan kedua bibirnya membengkak seperti potongan daging stroberi lezat. Mata zamrudnya berbinar, berkerlap basah.

Levi tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk menautkan bibirnya dengan Eren, menciuminya lebih dalam. Pelan-pelan ia melepas tali sabuk piyama sutranya sendiri, membiarkan pakaian itu merosot jatuh melewati lengannya yang kekar, sebagian masih menggantung di pundak.

"Nnghh yang mulia... aah... ah... Aku... sepertinya mencapai batas..."

Eren memandang ke bawah, melihat cairan putih kental meleleh keluar dari ujung organnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terasa nikmat, Eren tidak percaya bahwa hanya dengan sentuhan meremas dan gerakan memompa. Ciuman yang dikiranya hanya dilakukan dengan wanita, dia melakukannya dengan lelaki pertama kalinya. Bibir hangat yang bertautan dengannya menghisap pelan, mengulum bibirnya. Eren membuka matanya perlahan, dia mendapati sang raja telah melepas sabuk piyama yang dikenakannya. Mata Eren membulat, memperhatikan otot perut yang terbentuk kokoh dengan lekukan sempurna.

Wajahnya panas ketika Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh telanjang sang harem. "Yang mulia? Kenapa menanggalkan pakaianmu."

"Karena kau membuatku panas," jawab Levi.

Keremangan lampu memperlihatkan guratan otot-otot yang membingkai sempurna tubuh sang raja. Keringat membuat tubuhnya mengkilat, terselubung oleh gairahnya. Bagian dirinya sudah membengkak, terpapar telanjang setelah jubahnya tersingkap. Haremnya membelalakkan mata, menelan ludah, takut.

Levi mendengus. Ukurannya mungkin selalu membuat para harem hijaunya mundur hingga ke sudut ranjang.

"Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan dari pedangku. Jujur," kata Levi pelan, tak ada nada bercanda dari suaranya.

"Yang Mulia, milikmu... besar sekali dibanding milikku."

Bibir Eren bergetar, gerakan tangannya melambat ketika Levi menarik kaki kiri Eren ke atas. Gelangnya berbunyi akibat gerakan, Eren menatap bingung pada Levi yang saat ini tepat di atasnya. Dia menarik nafas tertahan ketika Levi mendorong pinggulnya ke depan, merasakan bagaimana ukuran kolosal sang Raja menyentuh miliknya. Eren memekik kaget, dia buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya, malu ketika dia mengeluarkan suara yang tidak biasa.

"Maksudmu mengenai pedang... adalah ini?" Eren membelalakkan mata. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat sang raja menggesekkan pedangnya kepada miliknya. Mendengar tawa rendah, Eren memalingkan muka. Eren menggeliat geli pada kontak basah dan panas di sela pahanya. "A-ahh... yang mulia... Kenapa anda suka memainkan... milikku... denganmu... hhmnn..."

Levi mengecup bibir haremnya, membungkamnya. Minyak tertuang di atas kepalan tangannya, disapukan ke bagian dirinya yang berdenyut kuat, ikut tumpah memercik di atas perut dan paha dalam sang harem hijau. Jari-jari Levi bergerak ke arah liang mungil di antara kedua kaki, memijat dan membelai permukaannya yang berkerut. Ujung telunjuknya yang licin mendorong masuk ke dalam, langsung merasakan himpitan kuat dari dalam.

Eren merintih, mencoba kabur dengan menggeliatkan tubuh. Levi menyorotinya dengan mata yang menggelap, membuat bocah itu bergidik.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa memasukkan jarimu ke dalam sana? Aakh... rasanya aneh... Kumohon jangan..." Mata hijau membulat takut. Dia menekan telapak tangannya yang gemetar pada dada sang raja. Levi tidak memperdulikan tatapan memohon sang harem. Jari itu masuk perlahan, rasa sakit mulai terasa. "Yang Mulia, tidak... akkh... sakit..." jemari itu menekan masuk semakin dalam, Eren menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Jangan menolakku," perintah Levi. Jarinya ditarik keluar, didorong masuk lebih dalam. Senti demi senti . Persiapan itu membuatnya berdecih. Mulai tak sabaran, Levi mengucurkan minyak di atas penjariannya, memasukkan jari kedua.

Erangan Eren membuat rasa lapar Levi hampir tidak terbendung. Jari-jarinya terus menggeliat, merenggangkan, mencoba merangsang si harem hijau dengan menyenggol saraf-saraf sensitifnya. Tangan Levi yang lain sibuk meremas miliknya sendiri, menahan gairahnya.

"Buka dirimu, Eren. Aku ingin menyatukan diri denganmu."

"Me-menyatukan diri bagaimana maksudnya? Tunggu, Yang Mulia... Aaah!" Eren melonjak ketika jari Levi menyentuh dinding terdalam. Eren mencengkeram jubah sutra sang raja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sang kuasa kepadanya bisa membuatnya sangat bergairah. Organnya menegang, dia mengerang seketika, cairan putih menyembur keluar dari lubang mungilnya, membasahi perut dan menodai jubah sutra yang mahal itu. Tubuh Eren bergetar, matanya membelalak pada mata dingin Levi, berharap rajanya memaafkan tindakannya yang di luar dugaan itu. "Hnngh... Yang Mulia..." Harem itu bergumam takut.

Levi menarik jarinya. Gairahnya meletup-letup, menekan selangkangannya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Levi menghabiskan satu botol minyak organik dan tidak menghiraukan seprei satinnya yang tergenang cairan. Anggota badannya yang berlumuran minyak ia bawa ke depan liang mungil, tak memberi aba-aba kepada Eren, Levi mendorong masuk

Eren memekik ketika kakinya dilebarkan lagi, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Organ milik Levi mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam lubang yang tadinya dimasuki jari. Eren menjerit.

"AAHH AAAHNN Yang Mulia! Tidak akan muat, Yang Mulia! Komohon! S-ssakit... nggh!" Eren meringis ketika tumpul pedang yang kuasa memaksa masuk. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menerima organ dewasa Levi yang berdenyut di pintu masuknya. Isakan Eren terdengar sayup-sayup, dia tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya yang dipaksa membuka lebar. Mata hijaunya berlinang air mata, memandang sang raja dengan sedih.

"Yang... Mulia... kumohon..." Eren bergumam, tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit. Rasa nikmat yang sebelumnya dirasakan tidak lagi timbul. Yang menetap hanya rasa takut dan sakit yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Levi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tumpulnya licin hanya melesak masuk beberapa senti. Ditarik keluar lagi, mencoba mendorong masuk lebih kuat. Hanya pinggul haremnya bergerak-gerak, meronta-ronta, panik dan kesakitan, dengan otot-otot yang berdenyut protes dan menghimpit kuat. Levi memasukkan lagi sebuah jari, merasakan penolakan keras dari bocah miliknya.

Napasnya gemetaran Aroma pendupaan dalam ruangan membuat pandangannya membuyar. Air mata yang membasahi pipi Eren melenyapkan hampir seluruh gairahnya. Sang raja menarik diri, bernapas tersengal berat seperti dalam keadaan perang mengayunkan pedang gigantis di atas kudanya.

Wajah pria itu menggelap, ia meremas pinggiran jubah sutranya kuat-kuat, sampai serat-serat mahal itu terkoyak. Ia berbisik tajam, "Keluar kau, bocah."

Mata Eren memandang Levi takut, dia tidak perlu diperintahkan dua kali. Sang remaja segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidur yang empuk itu.

"Keluar! Cepat!" bentak sang raja, menggelegar dengan suara parau.

Eren terhuyung sambil membawa sisa-sisa pakaian. Kedua kakinya masih gemetar, namun dia merasa apabila dia tidak meninggalkan kamar tidur sang raja, dia tidak akan selamat. Sang harem mempercepat langkah kaki, tidak peduli lari keluar dalam keadaan telanjang. Menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia menyaksikan sang raja masih menatapnya murka. Eren meneguk ludah, dia menunduk, dengan tangan gemetar meraih gagang pintu berat itu dan mendorongnya terbuka.

Matanya melihat langit malam yang suram. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding diterpa angin dingin, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Eren jatuh tersungkur ke lantai marmer di bawah kakinya. Dia terisak, masih takut dan nyeri dengan perlakuan sang raja. Menatap bulan yang bersinar terang, Eren menghela nafas. Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki, matanya membelalak melihat seseorang melangkah ke arahnya. Takut orang itu melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang, Eren lari ke arah biliknya yang semula ia dikurung. Dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar berlapis emasnya, sang raja mengepalkan tangan dan melempari barang-barang.

Api di bawah tungku pendupaan bergoyang pelan, lalu meredup padam.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Raja yang kontroversial, dengan budak laki-lakinya, dalam bayang-bayang kehidupan istana emas."_

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.

YAOI slash, AU-Harem, R18, collab fic, Levi*Eren

Roleplayed/Co-written by : **Aratte & AsakuraHannah**

Harem berarti budak, istri simpanan, selir. Latarnya mengikuti gaya timur tengah di jaman abad ke-15, tapi tetep mengambil setting tempat dunia snk. Ada maria, rose, sina, dll. Lahannya tanah gersang, lautan luas, padang pasir. Collab bersama AsakuraHannah. Fanfik ini adalah hasil RP dan collab kami berdua. Paragraf demi paragraf kami tulis bergantian saling sambung menyambung hingga membentuk cerita.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.

Read this fic with your own risk.

* * *

**Golden Rose**-

_Chapter 3_

Shiganshina terbakar terik matahari.

Burung elang bermata tajam terbang tinggi di atas dinding-dinding setinggi belasan meter. Tampak dari bawah matanya terbentang kompleks perumahan penduduk berbentuk petak-petak. Jalanan rusak, terabaikan dipenuhi onggokan kerikil dan sampah bercampur pasir. Sang elang mendarat di atas atap salah satu rumah, menumpahkan kotorannya di sana.

Di bawah atapnya, Armin dan Mikasa sedang bersantap siang.

Suasana rumah sangat tidak nyaman.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Eren tidak kunjung pulang. Armin menatap cemas sang gadis, pandangannya pindah pada piring nasi yang belum disentuh gadis itu. Armin mendorong ujung piringnya, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu mendongak.

"Mikasa, aku tahu ini sudah dua hari. Eren mungkin ada di suatu tempat. Kita melihat ada pecahan guci di bagian samping penginapan yang selalu dilewatinya, kita sudah menyelidikinya namun tidak menemukan jawaban lebih. Aku yakin Eren masih hidup, jangan khawatir. Perasaanku mengatakan demikian." Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap saudari teman baiknya. mata birunya memancarkan rasa percaya yang tinggi.

Mikasa duduk merosot pada kursi kayu. Lalat padang pasir mengerumuni potongan buah-buahan di atas meja makan. Mikasa menangkap salah satu hewan itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, membunuh di dalam kepalan tangannya, emosi.

"Aku takut, Armin," kata gadis itu. "Mungkin dia terkena masalah. Dia mencuri lalu tertangkap. Mungkin dia dihukum. Mungkin dia dijual menjadi budak! Budak di pasar, budak kapal, budak rumah tangga, dijual entah ke mana dan disakiti. Lagi pula dia itu berdarah Eropa. Kukira orang asing blasteran banyak dicari pedagang budak. Aku ingin mencari Eren!"

Mikasa mengalungkan syal merah tuanya hingga menutupi bibir. Ia berlari menggebrak pintu keluar, berhadapan dengan jalanan berbatu-batu dan lahan gersang berasap di bawah terik matahari.

Armin beranjak bangun, mencoba untuk menghentikan sang gadis dan berlari mengejarnya. Apa boleh dikata, Mikasa gadis yang tidak bisa menahan diri apabila berurusan dengan Eren.

Pada pinggiran jalan lintas menuju pasar kecil, pandangan terganggu oleh buletin baru yang dipampang di dinding distrik. Matanya membesar melihat penjelasan dan lukisan Eren pada buletin itu. Armin merobek buletin itu dan membawanya untuk ditunjukkan kepada saudari Eren itu. Temannya sudah ditangkap dan dijual menjadi budak harem. Kepalan tangannya bergetar. Dia berteriak memanggil sang gadis yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Mikasa!"

Tahap awal pencarian Eren adalah menghubungi orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan pergadangan budak di dunia bawah tanah.

.

.

.

Istana harem terpisah dengan kerajaan utama oleh alun-alun di atas tebing yang mengarah ke lautan lepas. Koridornya bersulam emas permata, lantainya tersusun dari bebatuan alam mengkilat hasil karya tangan-tangan seniman tersohor. Langit-langit dan dindingnya diisi butiran manik delima dengan ukiran meliuk abstraksi motif dedaunan. Aroma wangi air jeruk dan mawar disemprotkan ke setiap sudut koridor, yang bersih dari debu yang tidak disenangi sang raja. Sangat megah dan besar, tetapi tertutup dari dunia luar sebagai sangkar burung cantik raksasa.

Para harem sang raja tidur hidup dalam kemewahan, dirawat dan dipelihara oleh para pelayan bertangan dingin, dijaga pengawal-pengawal bisu tuli yang bersiaga di balik pilar-pilar emas. Budak laki-laki dipisah dengan harem wanita, diberi ruangan khusus beristirahat dan tugas-tugas khusus memasak, menjahit, mencuci, merawat kuda, membuat ramuan serbat, memetik tumbuhan herbal dan menjaga agar istana tetap bersih. Beberapa dari mereka menarik perhatian rajanya yang kontroversial, ditempatkan dalam kamar-kamar terbaik dan diberi titel 'Favorit.' Sehari-hari diisi dengan keceriaan dan percakapan seadanya, berlomba dan bersaing, hidup di istana berlandas harapan sampai raja mau melirik mereka.

Petra Ral berjalan sepanjang koridor bertatahkan mirah, membawa baki perak berisi sepiring nasi dan segelas serbat. Jubahnya berwarna biru langit dengan sedikit bordiran minimalis. Rambut berwarna cokelat jahe, sehalus sutra dan berayun pelan ketika ia melintasi sepasukan pengawal istana. Petra disebut pelayan harem paling anggun seistana. Pertemuan pertama sang ketua penjaga harem dengannya adalah kekaguman sekaligus kekecewaan. Tak ada yang merasa ia pantas berada dalam lingkungan minoritas sebagai seorang perawat dan pelayan budak harem. Petra pantas menduduki posisi harem sang raja.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Eren tiga kali, lalu masuk ke dalam. "Eren?"

Si harem hijau yang beruntung itu sedang duduk di sisi ranjang, wajah tertunduk dengan helaian rambutnya jatuh mengisi pipi, tak terlihat. Petra meletakkan makanan di sampingnya.

"Selamat, Eren," ucapnya. "Mulai hari ini kau akan menempati kamar baru sebagai salah satu harem favorit sang raja. Kau akan diberi kamar satu lantai dengan ruang peristirahatannya." Petra menghela napas, tersenyum. "Eren?"

Pandangan Eren fokus pada gelang yang melingkar di kakinya. Dia teringat malam di saat Sang Raja mencoba untuk menyatukan diri dengannya. Eren mencengkeram jubahnya yang baru, disiapkan ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang dingin. Eren menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa kepada Petra. Tentunya gadis itu lebih mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan, atraksi macam apa yang harus ia berikan kepada sang raja. Keinginan untuk bertanya itu sirna ketika hidungnya mencium bau harum nasi.

"Kamar baru? Aku... telah mengecewakan Raja semalam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kenapa aku diberi anugerah jubah berkelas dan kamar baru? Aku tidak mengerti apa pikiran Raja." Eren menggumam, menghela nafas. Dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, melempar pandangan sedih kepada gadis itu, meminta usul.

Dahi Petra berkerut. "Mengecewakan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Petra duduk di sebelah Eren, memandang cemas, walau wajahnya tetap mengumbar keramahan. "Memangnya semalam bagaimana? Hei, kudengar sang raja sangat bes- ups." Petra menutup mulutnya. "Abaikan, hahaha. Ini hanya rumor di antara para harem! Tapi apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Raja sudah memilihmu!"

"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana membuat raja senang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Itu saja. Apa ada trik agar aku bisa memuaskannya? Aku... belum pernah melakukan ini..." Eren menggenggam sendok, menatap refleksinya pada sendok emas itu. "Apa aku boleh keluar untuk menyegarkan pikiranku? Aku ingin menuju pinggiran taman di mana aku bisa melihat laut." Eren mendongak, berharap pelayan itu mengizinkannya. "Apa aku diberi kebebasan untuk mengelilingi istana?"

"Kau diberi kebebasan berkeliling istana harem, tapi tidak sampai ke dalam pekarangan istana pribadi sang raja. Tapi sekarang kau adalah harem pilihannya jadi kurasa sah saja." Petra memutar bola matanya. "Yah, tapi tetap ada batasan. Banyak pintu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Tapi kalau hanya ingin melihat laut saja tentu bisa dari kejauhan. Aku bisa menemanimu ke balkon taman di atas."

Eren menghela nafas, menyendok nasi yang sudah dibuatkan untuknya. Rasa antusiasnya bangkit ketika Petra mengusulkan agar ia menemani Eren ke balkon taman untuk melihat laut.

"Dan, oh, pertanyaanmu tadi ya..." Pipi gadis itu merona samar. "...aku hanya bisa menyarankanmu untuk mengikuti setiap permintaan sang raja dan tidak menentangnya. Itu saja."

Eren teringat permohonannya agar Raja berhenti, tidak hanya dengan kata-kata, namun tubuhnya juga menolak keras. Akibatnya dia menjadi murka dan diusirnya Eren keluar.

"Baiklah, mungkin laut bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Tapi... apa jubah tembus pandang ini harus kupakai saat aku pergi ke laut? Apa tidak akan mengundang perhatian?" Wajah Eren memerah, memandang jubah baru yang lebih banyak ornamen dan batu mulia. Namun kain itu seperti di desain khusus untuk mata sang raja karena bahannya yang bisa menerawang.

Petra terkikik sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan jubah. "Kau ini menggemaskan, Eren!" kata gadis itu, mengangkat tangan seperti ingin mencubit pipi Eren, tapi menahan diri. "Tentu saja, ini hanya berupa pakaian dalaman. Aku akan meminta pelayan jubah untuk memberimu jubah luaran."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Petra mendorong piring emas itu. "Cepat makan lalu kita melihat laut bersama-sama. Kau boleh bercerita padaku apa saja. Aku ini pelayan dan juga temanmu, Eren."

Eren menyendok nasi, kali ini mematuhi sang pelayan.

Petra tidak berhenti berbicara. "Kau tahu tidak, Eren? Para harem dalam istana ini hampir tidak pernah melihat Yang Mulia raja," terang Petra. "Bahkan sebenarnya 90% dari para harem tidak pernah melihat dan tahu bagaimana wajah sang raja sebelum kemunculannya di taman mereka. Kalau aku hanya pernah tak sengaja melihat dari jauh." Petra seperti sedang melamun sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum. "Kau beruntung, Eren. Raja memang menyukai laki- uhuk."

Petra tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, mengambil piring kosong Eren dan meletakkannya di atas baki. Ia tersenyum. "Oke? Kita pergi ke taman sekarang?"

Eren mendongakkan wajahnya, terkejut karena Petra mengizinkannya keluar kamar. Dia segera beranjak bangun, mengikuti Petra keluar. Melayangkan pandangan ke kiri dan kanan ketika dia keluar kamar, Eren gugup pada keadaan sekitarnya.

Entah kenapa ia sangat takut apabila sang Raja mendapatinya keluar kamar. Deru ombak terdengar di kejauhan, sang pelayan menggiringnya ke arah yang diinginkannya untuk melihat laut. Eren menyadari bahwa itu adalah taman saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Raja.

Petra membawa Eren ke sayap kanan istana, menggiring ke sebuah tangga mungil yang berputar spiral. Di atasnya adalah balkon berbentuk taman, dengan rumput dan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ditanam. Aroma bergamot menusuk hidung, berbaur dengan udara laut yang menghempas batu-batu karang dari kejauhan. Eren bisa melihat biru dan hijau horizon lautan dari atas sini.

Mereka tidak sendirian.

Sang raja duduk di kursi taman, menatap laut, mengenakan jubah brokat merah keemasan dengan pakaian dalaman sutra putih. Ia nampak sedang berkontemplasi. Hempasan angin laut membuat rambutnya bertiup pelan.

Saat Eren menoleh kepada Petra, wanita itu sudah mundur menghilang.

Panik, Eren melangkahkan kaki mundur perlahan, takut apabila sang raja melihatnya.

Dia bisa menangkap gambaran sang raja dengan wajah yang tampan dari samping. Pandangan jauh ke depan seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Eren sadar bahwa pria penuh wibawa itu bisa bertindak keji suatu waktu. Keadaan yang saat ini dilihatnya nampak berbeda di saat Levi mengusirnya keluar kamar. Eren melempar pandangan sedih, dia takut mendekati sang kuasa. Namun pandangan yang tampak kesepian itu membuat hatinya terpana. Rambut hitam yang kelam itu tertiup angin, melambai pelan, mata keabuan itu bersinar kelam. Eren menggigit bibirnya, tangannya seraya mencengkeram dadanya yang berdenyut aneh. Dia hendak memutar badannya ketika sang Raja memanggil.

"Eren."

Levi menoleh pelan, kalem penuh ketenangan. Ekspresinya 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang semalam, tapi tetap dingin, tetap mencekam, dan penuh kuasa bahkan lautan lepas itu pun seperti berada dalam jangkauannya.

Tangannya memberi gestur agar Eren mendekat, memintanya duduk di sampingnya.

Meskipun otaknya tidak menginginkan dirinya mendekati sang raja, kakinya berhenti tepat di sebelah Levi. Dia duduk tanpa kata, memberi jarak sedikit dari pria itu.

"Kau takut padaku, hh? Mendekatlah lagi. Kau haremku." Levi mengulangi gestur tangannya, kali ini suaranya tidak sabaran.

Eren tidak berani menolak, takut Levi mengusirnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin dikasari, sedikit demi sedikit, dirinya bergeser sampai pundaknya bersentuhan dengan pundak Levi. Matanya terus memandangi bebatuan di bawah sandalnya yang penuh berlian, tidak berani bertatap muka. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, merasakan tangan Levi menyentuh pahanya.

Tangan Levi bergerak ke balik jubah luaran Eren, menyelinap masuk ke dalam jubah tipis transparan yang dibuat untuk memanjakan matanya. Tubuh bocah itu gemetar pelan, tapi bertahan. Levi menggesek tangannya sepanjang paha itu, di setiap gesekan menarik terbuka jubahnya.

Ingatan tentang kemarahannya semalam membuat dahi Levi berkerut.

Levi menarik tangannya dari tubuh hangat itu, berdeham, "Bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Mnggh nggh... Yang Mulia..." sentuhan pelan membuatnya bergetar, Eren menggigit bibirnya, matanya difokuskan akan garis horizon yang jauh di depan mata. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk dari sang Raja. Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kepadanya, nadanya berkesan tidak tertarik.

"Aku... baik-baik saja" Eren berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja setelah malam itu. Dia bahkan tidak berani memandang sang kuasa, tahu bahwa dirinya bisa dengan mudah dihabisi apabila dia bersikap lantang lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku, Eren. Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakiti haremku," kata sang raja, kemudian biji mata hitam itu menggelap di bawah bayang-bayang dedaunan poplar. "Tapi seorang pembohong, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolerir mereka. Sudah ratusan hingga ribuan kepala pendusta yang kucabut dari pangkal lehernya dengan tanganku sendiri Eren. Sudah banyak darah mereka yang tumpah di tanahku."

Melihat Eren bergidik takut, Levi mendengus.

"Karena itu jangan berkata bohong padaku, aku ingin kejujuran dan ketulusanmu."

"A... aku... takut... Yang Mulia marah lagi. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menolak, tapi, aku tidak pernah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu. Aku perlu penjelasan yang detail. Menyatukan diri seperti itu..." Wajah Eren terasa terbakar, dia menunduk, menggesekkan lututnya tidak nyaman. Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Dirinya tidak tahu apakah dia harus meminta kejelasan pada sang kuasa. "Apa... yang seharusnya kulakukan... Yang Mulia..."

Levi mendengus. "Kau perlu penjelasan mendetil?" Tangannya merayapi kembali tubuh hangat itu, kali ini menggesek atas bawah punggungnya. "Penjelasan mendetil bahwa aku akan memasukkan bagian diriku dan kau harus membuka dirimu untuk menerimaku, dengan bahasa vulgar yang kau suka? Kau harem yang menarik dan tidak sepolos bayanganku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Tapi, aku perlu bimbingan pada saat kau melakukannya. M-mungkin... di saat Yang Mulia melakukannya... Itu... jika Yang Mulia masih ingin mencoba... Tapi... rasanya sakit sekali..." Eren mengatupkan mulutnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Levi bisa mendengar degupan kencang bocah itu, dengan alasan tertentu, ia menyukai iramanya. "Kau laki-laki kan? Sedikit rasa sakit seharusnya menjadikanmu kuat. Kulihat pancaran berani di dalam matamu bocah, ke mana perginya sikap tangguh itu?" tuturnya. "Dan aku tidak akan berhenti mengklaim apa yang menjadi hak milikku. Aku menginginkanmu, Eren. Dan aku tidak mau dengar kata tidak."

Eren memandang rajanya, rasa lapar terpancar pada mata Levi. Eren menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Aku laki-laki, aku berani pada saat perlu. Tapi, ini menyangkut nyawaku."

Dagu Eren ditarik, dipaksa untuk beradu mata dengan Levi. Mata zamrud itu membelalak, wajah sang raja sangat dekat dengannya beberapa inchi.

"Nyawamu milikku," bisik Levi di depan bibirnya. "Dan selama itu berada di dalam genggamanku, kujaga kau baik-baik."

Levi menjauhkan lagi wajahnya, melepaskan Eren yang sedang berdebar kuat.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau ini memang bocah lelaki yang hebat," pinta Levi, tapi ketertarikan hilang di wajahnya.

Wajah Eren tidak memandang tidak percaya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang Levi lakukan padanya saat malam pertama, Eren meneguk ludah. Sang raja mengawasi tidak tanduknya, tangan Eren gemetar. Dia meraih fabrik satin yang dikenakan Levi, menjamah bagian depan sang kuasa. Mengelus singkat dengan wajah terbakar malu, tangan Eren ditarik untuk menjamah lebih keras.

"Ini caramu mengungkap keberanian, bocah? Di tempat publik? Tamanku adalah taman pribadi. Tapi ada pengawal di setiap sudutnya yang sejak tadi mengintip ke arah sini." Berkata demikianpun, Levi masih menahan tangan Eren untuk menekan bagian dirinya di balik jubah tebal.

"Yang Mulia memerintahkanku untuk bersikap berani. Aku... hanya ini yang aku bisa pikirkan. Apabila berkenan, izinkan aku melakukan seperti... seperti yang Yang Mulia lakukan padaku kemarin malam."

Tangan Eren meremas pelan, dirinya membuat gerakan mengocok, persis seperti yg dilakukan Levi saat malam pertama mereka. Matanya bertemu dengan mata raja, nafasnya mulai memburu, merasakan organ besar itu menegang di bawah jarinya. Rambut Eren dijambak, bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir hangat itu.

Levi kelaparan mencicipi bibir hangat itu. Dia mulai gila karena perang dan kelaparan. Tak ada yang istimewa dari Eren kecuali dia adalah bocah lelaki, bertampang ingin cari ribut, mata yang indah dan tubuh yang membuatnya bergairah. Levi punya ratusan harem dan jika ia menginginkannya, ia bisa membentuk istana harem laki-laki untuk asupan syahwatnya sendiri. Tapi Eren-bocah itu muncul saat dia benar-benar sedang kelaparan.

Levi membuka jubah luar Eren, dan dengan kedua tangannya mengoyak jubah tipis bocah itu.

Pengawal bisu tuli mungkin sedang mengintip dari balik pilar dan semak-semak.

Sobekan kain terdengar. Eren melonjak terkejut, melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. "Aah Yang Mulia..." perkataannya dihentikan oleh sang raja ketika dia dipaksa berlutut, wajahnya dibenamkan pada selangkangan pria itu. Eren memekik terkejut, rona merahnya mencapai telinga. Bibir Eren gemetar, dia bisa mencium aroma yang menguar dari sang kuasa. Levi menarik keluar bendanya, menggesekkannya bibir Eren tidak sabaran.

"Nnggh.. mmh" Eren membuka mulut, lidahnya menjilat takut-takut. 'Besar...' Eren membatin.

Ini dia mulut bocah yang selalu berkicau ribut. Hanya dia yang bisa membungkam dan menundukkan bocah itu. Itukah yang membuatnya bergairah dengan si monster cilik ini? Dua buah bibir kemerahan, dan lidah kemerahan bergerak dengan gugup. Levi menikmati pemandangannya dari atas.

Lidah Eren menjilat pelan dari pangkal, perlahan naik ke atas. Dia memberikan kecupan pada setiap gerakan naik turun. Memasukkan tumpul Levi ke dalam mulutnya, Eren merintih, merasakan besarnya organ yang susah payah diemutnya. Hanya dengan mulutnya saja susah dimasukkan, bagaimana dengan bokongnya?

"Nnggh... mmn..." Eren menghisap pelan, berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Levi membiarkan Eren belajar. Ia duduk dengan siku tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan bangku taman, memiringkan kepalanya dan berwajah datar. Rongga hangat mulut itu sempit, cukup membuat darahnya berdesir cepat di areal pangkal paha. Tapi belum cukup hebat untuk memuaskan ledakan gairahnya. Levi baru setengah mengeras sementara mulut itu berusaha menelan dengan kesusahan.

Levi menghela napas, menarik kepala Eren. Untaian benang menyatu antara miliknya dan bibir merah itu. Bocah itu nampak cemas.

"Sudah cukup," kata Levi. "Naik ke pangkuanku."

Eren mendongak, dia mematuhi perkataan Levi. Beranjak untuk naik ke pangkuannya, Eren memandang cemas. Tatapan yang diberikan Levi padanya membuatnya tidak berani menatap lama. Duduk di atas pangkuan sang raja, Eren sesak nafas, tidak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa bertahan lama dengan sentuhan yang diterimanya.

Levi merengkuh haremnya, menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuh bocah itu dengan jubah luarannya, menghalangi setiap pandangan pengintip. Diremas bokong si bocah, dibuka lebar-lebar. Badan Eren diturunkan hingga bertemu dengan bagian dirinya, bergesekan di antara pipi kenyal itu.

"Gerakkan pinggulmu. Gesekkan milikku di antara bokongmu."

Eren mengatupkan mulutnya, jeritan tertahan keluar. Eren tidak berani berkata tidak, milik sang kuasa bergesekan dengan pipi bokongnya saat dia menggerakkan pinggul ke depan dan ke belakang. Rasa lengket yang keluar dari tumpul benda membuat gerakannya semakin licin, Eren merintih ketika Levi membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

"Aaah hnnng... Yang Mulia..."

"Hm? Apa yang kau rasakan?" pancing Levi, meremas bokong itu lebih kuat dan menuntun geraknya. Di bawah sana dia mulai keras, berdenyut kuat di antara celah hangat dua bantalan daging seperti roti terigu itu. Levi mendengus, mengecup leher Eren lekat-lekat. "Mana mulutmu yang biasanya berisik itu? Aku ingin mendengar apa yang kau rasakan."

Banyak pasang mata menangkap aktivitas keduanya. Levi tidak peduli.

"Aaah... Yang Mulia... aaanggg" Eren mulai bersuara, pipinya yang basah dan lengket itu menggesek semakin kuat. Eren memandang sang raja dengan tatapan penuh gairah. "Rasanya... nikmat..." Eren berbisik gemetar, merasakan badan pedang sang raja menggoda pintu masuknya. Eren menjilat bibirnya yang kering, tersengal menarik nafas.

"Kau merasa nikmat hanya dengan menggesekkan bokongmu ke bagian diriku?" Levi tergelak tawa, menepuk pinggul bocah itu sampai bergetar. Harem yang satu ini sangat bisa menjadi hiburan menarik. "Katakan apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu merasa nikmat, Eren." Levi dengan sengaja menyentuh liang hangat milik bocah itu. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih lagi."

"Aaah hhnn... Yang Mulia..."

Sentuhan basah pada pintu masuknya yang masih sempit itu membuat sang bocah berkutat pada pangkuan sang raja. Eren menggigit tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan terlalu banyak suara.

"Aku... tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak. Ta-mnnh... Tapi, aku cukup merasa enak saat Yang Mulia menyentuhku kemarin. Masih ingat dengan gerakan tangan Yang Mulia. Aku masih ingat rasa sakit... hnngg..." Eren melonjak ketika tumpul basah Levi berhenti tepat pada lubang mungilnya. Eren membelalakkan mata, teringat akan rasa nyeri pada saat Levi ingin masuk. Dia menggigit tangannya lebih keras, hampir membuat kulitnya yang sudah mulus itu berdarah.

Mencium aroma darah, mata Levi menggelap, ditariknya tangan Eren, diremas kasar, membuat bocah itu memekik kesakitan. "Hentikan perbuatanmu itu," bentak sang raja, marah di luar kemauannya. Wajah tampan itu berkerut jijik, ia mendekap tubuh haremnya dan mengangkatnya.

Eren digeletakkan di atas bangku, sementara Levi berdiri. Jubah emas merah berkilauan pekat di bawah sinar surya, kontras dengan wajah sang raja yang sedikit berlumur peluh, dengan pipi yang agak memerah karena aktivitas mereka barusan. Levi mengertakkan gigi, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh kepada Eren.

"Kutunggu kau malam ini, bocah."

Sang raja berlalu melewati pilar-pilar istana, menghilang ke balik pintu raksasa.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

"_Raja yang kontroversial, dengan budak laki-lakinya, dalam bayang-bayang kehidupan istana emas."_

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.

YAOI slash, AU-Harem, R18, collab fic, Levi*Eren

Roleplayed/Co-written by : **Aratte & AsakuraHannah**

Harem berarti budak, istri simpanan, selir. Latarnya mengikuti gaya timur tengah di jaman abad ke-15, tapi tetep mengambil setting tempat dunia snk. Ada maria, rose, sina, dll. Lahannya tanah gersang, lautan luas, padang pasir. Collab bersama AsakuraHannah. Fanfik ini adalah hasil RP dan collab kami berdua. Paragraf demi paragraf kami tulis bergantian saling sambung menyambung hingga membentuk cerita.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.

Read this fic with your own risk.

* * *

**Golden Rose**-

_Chapter 4_

Sang Raja menghilang di balik pilar-pilar emas, meninggalkan haremnya di bangku taman.

Sang harem membuka mulutnya, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Nafasnya masih memburu. Eren menunduk dengan wajah memerah, buru-buru mengenakan jubahnya yang sudah sobek. Di balik dedaunan dan pilar, para pengawal masih terus mengintip.

Eren kembali ke kamar untuk mendekam dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

Dunia bawah tanah adalah sisi gelap dunia atas. Dipengapi aroma busuk parit-parit buntu, sampah, dan orang-orang yang terlibat bisnis ilegal tanpa tersentuh hukum. Manusia dan senjata militer diperjual belikan. Di pasar gelap, para pedagang budak berkumpul tanpa legalitas, menjajakan barang dagangan dalam barak-barak kecil berbau kandang hewan.

Armin, berwajah pucat, melihat takut-takut ke arah manusia di balik jeruji besi. Si penjual budak, menawarkan barang dagangannya dengan harga tinggi sambil berseru, "Hei, dia punya garis keturunan yang bagus." atau "Dia bisa memasak" atau "Dia masih perawan."

Pelipis Mikasa berdenyut kuat.

Di antara mereka yang terbilang 'manusiawi' dalam cara menjajakan dagangan, adalah Inocencio, yang menempatkan budak-budaknya dalam sangkar dengan pakaian cantik. Mikasa mengenal pria itu karena sebuah insiden kecil yang tidak bersahabat, dan karena insiden inilah, Mikasa bertemu Eren pertama kalinya.

Di bawah tenda pria itu, Mikasa menurunkan tudung jubahnya. "Dario Inocencio."

Dario, pria gendut dan berjanggut dengan jubah beraksen bulu rubah, tidak menyambut ramah gadis itu. Gadis yang di masa lalu 'gagal' ia culik untuk dijadikan budak.

"Mana teman kecilmu yang pernah menusuk kakiku dengan pisau?" hardiknya, kumis tebal itu bergerak-gerak seperti sungut macan.

"Tidakkah dia bersamamu? Harga Eren pasti lebih tinggi dari padaku."

"Bocah itu licin seperti belut, dan seganas singa betina. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya, dan aku tidak mau kakiku jadi sasaran mata pisaunya lagi, walau, _well_, Shabi anakku pasti senang mendapat mainan macam dia. Anakku suka yang ganas." Dario berdeham, mengintai Mikasa dengan matanya. "Dan kenapa kau kemari, nak? Ingin menawarkan dirimu sebagai barang jualanku? Ha! Kalau ingin menyerahkan diri harusnya sedari dulu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menculik."

"Aku rela menjadi budak untuk menukar diriku dengan Eren, jika dia memang bersamamu sekarang."

Armin mendelik. "Mi-mikasa?!"

"Aku yakin Eren di sini. Kalau tidak bersamamu, mungkin dengan pedagang budak lainnya. Apa kau tahu?"

"Hm. Kalau Eren ada di sini bersamaku, dia sudah jadi mainan anakku. Dia tidak di sini lagi."

Mikasa mengertakkan gigi, mengambil sebilah pisau dari balik jubahnya.

Armin melompat ke depan gadis itu. "Sebentar, Mikasa! Aku tahu Eren di mana. Katakan sejujurnya padaku, Dario! Kau pasti tahu cara kerja memasukkan budak ke dalam istana." Armin memperlihatkan selebaran yang ia temukan pada senggokkan kayu.

Mata Mikasa membesar, direbutnya selebaran itu. Di situ terlukis nama dan wajah Eren dengan seksama. Rambutnya jauh lebih pendek, namun wajah beringas bocah itu tampak jelas. Eren menjadi budak istana.

"Armin, di mana kau temukan ini." Wajah gadis itu memucat, Berkeringat dingin memandang kertas di tangan. Berulang kali mengerjap, berharap informasi yang dituliskan berubah.

Dario menatap keduanya. "Kau harus membayarku untuk informasi, dan karena kau telah menuduhku." Seringainya menyungging licik.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau kira aku tidak tahu cara licikmu selama ini? Kau tahu bagaimana pertemuan kita terakhir kali? Katakan jalan kami untuk masuk istana, meskipun itu menjadi budak!"

Dario tergelak, dia tidak percaya bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudahnya. Beranjak dari kursinya, dia menarik dagu gadis itu, menyeringai licik.

"Kau serius ingin menjadi budak istana? Kau ingin ditiduri rupanya? Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan, berusahalah sebaik mungkin jika kau ingin naik pangkat. Akan ada pelatihan untuk menjadi pelayan Raja dalam beberapa hari lagi. Aku belum tahu jelasnya, namun pihak istana akan mengadakan pelatihan baca tulis dan memasak. Mereka akan disibukkan oleh pelatihan tersebut. Temanmu yang berambut pirang ini bisa masuk menjadi dokter istana jika dia mau."

Mikasa mengepal tangannya, dia melempar pandangan menusuk. Armin memegang pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan.

Ujian untuk menjadi prajurit istana dilangsungkan 5 tahun sekali. Mereka tidak cukup umur untuk mendaftar sekarang. Umur mereka belum 18 tahun!

"Akan kulakukan apa saja jika itu bisa membuatku lebih dekat dengan istana. Aku bisa mencari Eren, kemungkinan besar kita bisa membawanya pergi. Kau setuju dengan itu, Mikasa?" Armin menanyai Mikasa, menaruh pandangan cemas.

Mata mereka bertemu. Mikasa menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah, jadi pelayan jika itu satu-satunya jalan. Kita—Eren mungkin sudah melihat laut lebih dulu dari pada kita."

Keduanya mengangguk.

.

Balkon Sang Raja dianugerahi pemandangan terbaik dalam negeri, mengarah ke laut yang merona dengan cakrawala biru keemasan.

Santapan sore menjelang malam Sang Raja dimulai dengan makanan pembuka sup dengan daun peterseli dan segelas kecil serbat, diiringi musik biola.

Erwin Smith, penasihat dan cendekiawan tampan bersurai emas duduk di seberangnya. Pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh sendok sampai Sang Raja mengangkat gelasnya.

"Kau sahabatku, tidak perlu malu-malu," kata Levi, bernada bosan. "Makan saja. Abaikan tata krama."

Erwin mendengus. "Ya. Aku sedang berpikir."

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Aku sudah baca surat protesmu."

"Levi, kau adalah raja paling gemilang dari sepuluh generasi Ackerman. Tapi sudah belasan tahun menjabat, kau belum juga punya pendamping sah. Kau harus meneruskan keturunan."

"Aku tidak suka dengan peraturan meneruskan keturunan dan segala tetek bengeknya."

Erwin mencoba sabar. "Aku tahu kau punya harem favorit dan beberapa kriteria favorit. Tapi apa salahnya melakukan tugasmu? Semalam saja."

Levi mengecap pelan asin keju dalam mulutnya. "Heran kenapa penasihatku sangat ingin rajanya meniduri gadis-gadis. Kalau mau kau boleh ambil satu haremku."

Tahu Levi mulai tidak bisa diajak kompromi, Erwin menunduk, mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet sutra. "Kalau kau mengizinkannya, Levi. Aku ingin mengambil satu haremmu untuk menjadi milikku."

Levi tertawa kecil sebelum meneguk serbat. "Ada yang menarik perhatianmu selain Ilmuan Hanji?"

"Ada. Satu yang bermata kehijauan seperti permata zamrud, berambut cokelat gelap dan berdarah Eropa-Turki."

Levi membanting gelasnya sampai meja makan berguncang.

.

Eren memandang tidak percaya. Dia disuguhi anggur istimewa dari istana. Apakah boleh, seorang harem sepertinya memiliki kemewahan yang sangat? Jarinya menyentuh gelas yang berat terbuat dari emas asli. Wangi anggur menguap dari gelas itu. Dia memandang Petra yang tersenyum pendek dan membungkuk, hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan.

"Kenapa ini? Ada perayaan apa sampai aku disuguhi daging dan anggur?" Eren bertanya cemas, meneguk ludahnya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun rakyat tidak diperbolehkan makan daging. Tatanan piring yang disuguhkan seolah-olah ada suatu acara yang harus ia lalui.

Petra tersenyum simpul. "Kau adalah harem pilihan Yang Mulia Raja, sudah sepantasnya mendapat pelayanan hidangan semacam ini, dan-" Petra berdeham. "-sudah sepantasnya pula mendapat pelayanan perawatan mulai dari mandi, membersihkan tubuh, pijat dan sebagainya dari kami para pelayan harem."

Dahi Eren berkerut.

Petra melanjutkan, "Sang Raja mencintai kebersihan lebih dari segalanya. Kau harus mandi dua kali sehari, perawatan dua hari sekali, bulu-bulu dicukur dan kuku dipotong, revitalisasi dengan lulur susu dan rempah. Tubuhmu pegal? Panggil pelayan pijat! Mereka luar biasa dengan praktik batu panas yang bisa melenyapkan nyeri punggungmu. Pakaianmu harus selalu bersih, diberi wewangian rempah dan uap panas. Makananmu harus selalu sehat dan bercita rasa tinggi. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau harus punya pelayan dan pengawal pribadi pilihanmu."

Eren mulai pusing mendengar detilnya.

Eren meringis, dia harus sebersih apa di hadapan Raja? Jika tidak salah, dia bahkan sudah mandi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia teringat ketika saat Sang Raja menyuruhnya untuk datang kamarnya, dia dimandikan kembali dan dibalur oleh berbagai wewangian yang membuatnya pusing.

"Aku tidak perlu dilayani sedemikian rupa. Aku sudah bersih... berkali-kali bersih dari yang sebelumnya bahkan." Eren mengernyitkan dahi. Dia meraih anggur, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. "Kau yakin kau tidak salah kirim?"

Eren memandang anggur itu. Matanya melihat sepasang kain satin untuk dikenakan saat tidur. Melihat Petra tersenyum singkat, Eren membawa anggurnya ke bibir. Dikecapnya anggur raja itu, rasanya manis dan asam, berpadu jadi satu. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas, wajahnya memerah.

"Petra... aku merasa aneh... panas..."

Minuman kali ini diisi oleh obat?

Eren menjatuhkan gelas, bunyi denting nyaring terdengar. Pandangan Eren buyar. Dia jatuh tepat di depan Petra yang berwajah panik. Eren mengerang tidak nyaman. Keinginan untuk disentuh dua kali lipat.

.

Suasana hati Levi sedang teramat buruk sampai tak seekor burung pun mau terbang mendekati balkonnya.

Farlan Church, pengawal pribadi sekaligus sahabat lama Levi, berdiri tegap dengan jubah birunya di atas karpet berbau dupa.

"Aku butuh harem. Wanita. Yang mana sajalah," perintah Levi, ketus. "Dua atau tiga boleh kau persiapkan lalu dibawa ke mari."

"Maaf Levi-maksudku Yang Mulia Raja, baru siang ini kau bilang ingin harem laki-laki itu yang menemanimu."

"Tidak malam ini." Levi berdiri dari kursinya. "Kuserahkan pekerjaan ini padamu, Farlan. Bawakan yang terbaik saja. Yang menurutmu paling subur dan bisa cepat melahirkan beberapa ekor anakku."

Farlan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Levi, kau kira aku punya radar di kepala untuk mengetahui mana yang subur dan yang tidak? Tapi semua wanita haremmu adalah yang terbaik di seluruh negeri."

"Baguslah."

"Jadi malam ini siapa yang harus kujemput?"

.

Eren menggeliat di ranjang, dia mencoba untuk menarik nafas normal. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, dia mengerang pelan. Apa yang telah diminumnya? Petra tampak tidak mengetahui soal campuran minuman, padahal dia yang telah membawakan minuman dan makanan yang dihidangkan. Suara ketuk membuatnya melonjak. Seseorang memasuki biliknya, Eren menggigit bibir. Dia mencoba untuk menarik tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding. Matanya mencoba melihat dalam gelap.

Beberapa pelayan wanita menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, memaksanya untuk mengenakan pakaian setelah membasuh tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Eren dipakaikan jubah panjang unik. Wajahnya dipoles sedemikian rupa, bau wangi disemprotkan pada sekujur tubuhnya seperti biasa. Eren digiring menuju kamar lain selain kamar Sang Raja. Wajahnya tampak panik, siapa yang menginginkan dirinya selain sang kuasa?

Wajah Eren pucat ketika pintu yang berornamen jauh lebih sederhana itu dibuka. Dirinya dijatuhkan tepat didepan kaki seseorang. Eren mengerang, melihat sepasang sepatu yang dikenalnya. Matanya bertemu dengan sang kelabu.

"Yang... Mulia?" Bingung melihat Sang Raja di kamar lain, Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke lantai. Dia sekilas melihat pakaiannya yang menyerupai perempuan.

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya sibuk menjilati kulit kecokelatan seperti roti manis dan bibir kemerahan seperti daging buah itu. Ah. Dia sudah kelewat lapar sampai memersonifikasikan si harem hijaunya dengan makanan. Dia bukan peminat laki-laki berpakaian wanita, tapi lihat bagaimana lekuk tubuh bocah hijau ini menarik mata, membuat setiap sendinya menegang ingin menerkam. Para pelayan harem lagi-lagi harus diberi hadiah yang sepantasnya! Bocah sialan ini tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya hilang kendali.

Levi mendecakkan lidah.

Eren disulap berpakaian ala penari-penari harem wanita yang menonjolkan erotisme. Bagian dadanya dibalut kamisol tipis yang terdiri dari untaian manik dan rumbai-rumbai permata yang menutupi sedikit perutnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya dibalut oleh beberapa helai selendang yang membentuk seperti rok. Jalinan permata melilit pinggul dengan fabrik menerawang mulai dari bagian pangkal paha hingga ke tumit. Keseluruhannya berwarna hijau zamrud.

Sebagaimana mata bocah itu yang membara.

Kau puas sekarang Erwin Smith? Siapa yang bakal menyangka Eren sebagai laki-laki, kecuali mata Levi yang kelaparan. Kalaupun Erwin sampai mengecek ke dalam kamar Sang Raja, dia akan bertemu dengan tiga harem wanita yang menunggu di atas ranjangnya. Kau boleh pilih satu kalau tertarik.

Levi mundur perlahan ke ranjangnya, lalu memberi perintah, "Ke mari, Eren."

Eren segera beranjak dari lantai yang dingin. Setiap gerakannya menimbulkan bunyi. Jantung Eren berdegup kencang, rasanya dia tidak akan berakhir lama malam ini. Mata Levi menjilati setiap inci tubuhnya yang dipoles halus berkilat.

Dirinya jatuh kedalam pelukan Sang Raja, Eren dilontarkan di atas ranjang, telentang dalam keadaan lapar akan sentuhan. Minuman apa yang baru saja diteguknya?

"Tuanku, aku merasa panas sekali malam ini... Minuman... ada yang memberiku minuman aneh yang membuatku merasa panas..." Eren mendesah, melaporkan keganjilan. Mata Levi berkilat, dia bisa melihat jelas ereksi di sela kaki Eren.

Levi menahan tangan Eren di atas kepala, langsung menyerbu bibir itu dengan lumatan-lumatan. Eren mengerang di setiap gerak lidahnya, berusaha mengimbangi ciuman, tapi kalah dan membiarkan Sang Raja menguasai penuh isi mulutnya.

Tangan Levi sibuk meraba atas bawah, membuat bunyi gesekan fabrik dan rumbai manik yang bergemerincing. Tangan itu mencapai bagian bokong, memijat-mijat di sana. Rintihan Eren menguat, badan menggeliat nikmat kepadanya. Wajahnya antara malu dan takut, terlalu sugestif dan menggairahkan! Benar-benar mangsa sempurna.

Levi mengecup daun telinganya. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, harem milikku."

Eren mendesah, bibir Levi turun ke bawah, dia menghisap leher Eren, berusaha memenuhi rasa laparnya. Eren hanya bisa pasrah, bunyi gemerencing akibat sentuhan Levi membuat gairahnya bergejolak. Dia memalingkan wajah ke samping, merasakan bibir hangat dan basah itu turun perlahan ke dada. Tangan besar itu mengangkat bokongnya seraya menggesekkan pedang miliknya. Eren menarik nafas kaget, wajahnya memanas.

"Uuumhh yang... mulia..." rintihannya membuat gesekan semakin keras, membuat Raja semakin lapar untuk menyatukan diri, ingin bersentuhan kulit dengan kulit.

Levi menumpahkan minyak beraroma kembang dari leher sampai lutut Eren, membuat fabrik transparan yang msaih melekat di tubuh itu semakin menerawang, mencetak setiap bagian kulitnya. Eren mendesah-desah bahkan ketika ia menjilat hanya dengan menggunakan mata. Sang Raja membalurkan minyak itu ke seluruh tubuh, manik-manik bergoyang ribut seiring geliatan Eren.

"Nikmat, Eren?"

"Hhhnngh... Yang Mulia... sentuhanmu... terasa membakar..." nafas Eren memburu, menginginkan lebih banyak sentuhan. Rasa lengket minyak itu membuatnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Rajanya membuka kaki bocah itu, menurunkan selendang yang masih melingkar pada pinggangnya. Matanya memandang tumpahan minyak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia..." Eren berkutat ingin merasakan sensasi lain, ingin mendapat sentuhan lebih. "Aah sentuh aku seperti... waktu itu..." Dia mengerang, tidak percaya bahwa dirinya meminta sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Seringai tipis tumbuh di wajah tampan Sang Raja. "Aku adalah rajamu, bocah. Kau berani memerintahku?" Mata gelap itu terlihat seperti pusara yang membara, tapi dingin menyoroti. "Lakukan sesuatu agar aku bersedia memenuhi permintaanmu."

Eren membelalak kaget, dia tidak sengaja memerintah rajanya untuk membangkitkan gairahnya sendiri. Eren mengulum bibirnya, satu-satunya yang diingat hanyalah bagian Levi menyentuh miliknya. Eren menggeliat sejenak, tangannya gemetar saat meraih kain sutra yang membalut pinggangnya. Bunyi gemerincing mengisi ruangan yang penuh ketegangan. Dia menarik nafas, menurunkan celananya dan meraih miliknya yang sudah menegang. Sedikit sentuhan membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Eren memekik kaget ketika Levi menjilat puncak organnya, otomatis kakinya terbuka lebar. Matanya tampak panik campur malu, melihat kemaluannya dikulum Sang Raja.

"Aah, geli, Yang Mulia..."

Levi mengintip wajah merah si harem di antara kedua kaki, menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Kau sudah basah di sini." Dia mengecup lembut bagian pangkal paha halus, pelan-pelan naik ke atas menggoda perpanjangan Eren dengan mulut dan giginya. Bocah itu gemetar hebat, mencakar-cakari seprei yang sudah basah karena minyak. Kurang dari tiga menit ia sudah melepaskan cairannya. Percikannya mengenai jubah sutra Sang Raja.

Levi tidak keberatan bagaimanapun, melepas tali sabuk jubahnya yang kotor, membiarkannya terbuka.

Tubuh Eren menyentak di luar kendali. Dia membawa tangannya ke mulut, bermaksud untuk menggigiti. Hardikan Yang Mulia mengenai lukanya di tangan membuatnya berhenti. Rasa nikmatnya semakin menjadi. Dia mengerang, cairan putihnya masih meleleh dari kepala organnya. Eren menghela nafas bergetar, sekujur tubuhnya masih merasakan nikmat.

"Aann... ah... Le-... Yang Mulia..." Eren buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya, hampir memanggil Sang Raja dengan nama aslinya.

Levi menarik napas lambat-lambat. Dia cukup menyukai bagaimana irama suara bocah ini bergetar ketika menyebut namanya.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Eren," bisiknya, menjilati liang telinga bocah itu. "Keluarkan lagi rintihanmu." Kedua tungkainya ia buka lebar. Jari berlumur minyak menyusup ke dalam liang hangatnya.

Eren memekik saat jari Levi masuk ke dalam pintunya yang sempit itu. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya, Eren dalam keadaan takut dan tidak berpengalaman. Saat ini, gairah berbicara di bawah pengaruh obat. Liang sempit itu berkedut meremas jari panjang Levi. Lenguhan Eren otomatis keluar saat Sang Raja mendorong masuk tanpa susah payah akibat minyak yang licin.

"Aaahnnn... Yang Mulia... Lagi-lagi memasukkan... jari ke dalam... mmhh..." Alis Eren berkerut, kacau dengan luapan gairah yang menumpuk pada perutnya. Jari-jari tersebut dibawa keluar masuk, merangsang bagian dalam, mencari sesuatu. Rasa aneh mulai bermunculan. Eren ingin jari itu berhenti, tapi dia tidak berani menolak lagi. Hanya rintihan dan lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bengkak akibat lumatan Levi. Dia melonjak saat Levi menghujam jarinya lebih dalam, menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam luapan kenikmatan.

Levi berdecih. Erangan-erangan sensual itu! Si bocah hijau yang berusaha menahan nikmat tapi menggerakkan pinggulnya di luar kesadaran perlahan mengikis kesabaran Levi. Dua jarinya bergerak maju mundur menghujam tubuh yang meliuk, Levi menggosok tumpulnya sendiri di depan liang hangat itu, mencoba menekan masuk beserta jarinya.

"Aaaa... ah... Yang Mulia! Yang barusan itu..." Tubuh Eren menegang. Dia memekik kaget ketika Levi kembali menusukkan jarinya kepada titik nikmat haremnya. Jari-jari kakinya mengepal, merasakan kenikmatan yang membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. "Nnggh... Yang Mulia..."

Eren mencengkeram jubah Levi, mengerjapkan pandangan. Air liurnya menetes di sisi bibirnya, nafas tersengal dengan getaran hebat.

"Bocah, aku menginginkanmu. Sekarang. Juga." Levi menarik keluar jarinya, melihat kerutan mungil Eren sedikit membuka. Tumpulnya menekan bukaan kecil itu. Dagu Eren ditarik, bibirnya dilumat habis.

"Nngghh... ngggh!" Mata Eren membulat saat Levi menekan organnya masuk, rasa sakit tidak seperti sebelumnya, lagi, akibat obat perangsang. Dia meronta lemah, berusaha membuat jarak. Penglihatannya kabur sejenak. "S-sakit..." Eren mengerang. Dia membuka mulutnya, di sela-sela lumatan. Pada saat Levi mendorong masuk, Eren memekik, dipaksa membuka semakin besar.

Levi menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dorongan apa yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya berhenti dan memenuhi permintaan harem hijaunya? Dicengkeramnya telapak tangan Eren, kuat-kuat, sampai bocah itu memekik lemah. Ia terus mendorong masuk, merasakan setiap denyut dari bawah kulit hangat itu melebur bersamanya. Eren merintih, tersengal parah seperti hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Lihat aku. Tatap aku," perintah Levi, membawa wajah Eren yang merona merah. "Jangan tutup matamu di hadapanku."

Eren merintih bersamaan dengan membuka matanya. Dia mencoba untuk fokus pada suara Levi, rasa sakitnya membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit.

"Nnghh... Yang... Mulia..."

Cengkeraman Eren pada jubah Levi melemah. Di saat mata mereka bertemu, Levi menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan singkat. Rasa bibir Sang Raja membuat pipi Eren memerah. Dia hendak memanggil sang kuasa ketika terdengar suara gaduh di luar ruangan.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Erwin Smith memaksa masuk melewati dua pengawal berbadan lebar. Dengan tegap ia berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah tampan itu berkilat aneh seperti baru dipoles oleh cairan pembersih lantai, menyembunyikan setiap strategi gilanya. _Ha! Ketahuan kau, Yang Mulia._

Levi mematung.

Penasihat, sahabat lama dan jenderal perang yang satu ini—pria ini paling tidak bisa diprediksi sedunia!

Eren pucat pasi, posisi mereka sangat tidak diperuntukkan untuk umum. Pandangan Eren dipenuhi bercak hitam, malu bercampur keletihan dan rasa nyeri di sela bokongnya-

"T-Tuanku...aku-" Eren memanggil saat Levi mengerang murka. Pandangannya buyar saat Levi mengalihkan perhatian balik kepadanya. Eren kehilangan kesadaran, yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah wajah cemas Sang Raja.

Pada malam itu, kediaman harem Levi Ackerman VI digelung badai tropis yang memporakporandakan segala sudut interior emas mulia.

-TBC

* * *

AN: Dario Inocencio adalah tokoh dari manga Snk:Before the Fall. Aslinya di manga dia memang terlibat dalam perdagangan manusia. Manusia yang dibeli dihadiahi untuk anaknya, Shabi Inocencio, yang demen ngoleksi budak manusia buat disiksa.

Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan sedikit lama update.


End file.
